


Duo de Choc

by CarmillaSheridan



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaSheridan/pseuds/CarmillaSheridan
Summary: Vincent est frustré car Hugo refuse de comprendre ses sentiments à son égard. Alors il demande à l'aide de Martin pour faire bouger les choses. Et qui sait, peut-être y trouvera-t-il son compte lui aussi?





	1. "J'ai un plan"

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : tout ceci est fictif! Bonne lecture! :)

Vincent regardait Hugo rire avec leur patron pendant la pub, le cœur lourd. Il aurait aimé qu"il rit avec lui aussi mais depuis quelques jours il l'évitait avec soin. Depuis leur baiser en fait. Vincent regretterait presque de l'avoir fait s'il ne conservait pas le souvenir de ses lèvres si douces sur les siennes, ni du courant électrique qui l'avait parcouru dans sa langue avait effleuré la sienne. Après s'être tourné autour depuis la rentrée, il pensait que ça avait scellé leur attirance mais l'inverse s'était produit. Le lendemain, il avait détourné le regard quand Vincent était entré dans l'open space et il lui parlait à peine. Depuis Vincent broyait du noir en silence, perdu dans ses sentiments. Il avait appris qu'Hugo n'était pas célibataire, ce qu'il ignorait. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher qu'il existait une étincelle entre eux.. Il l'avait embrassé après tout. Il ne le comprenait pas. Il aurait aimé qu'il existe un mode d'emploi pour Hugo Clément. S'il existait pas, il y avait peut-être une personne qui pouvait éclairer sa lanterne. Son regard dériva vers Martin qui était silencieux à l'autre bout de la table. Il ne détachait pas son regard de leur patron et son visage portait son expression habituelle lorsqu'il le regardait : un mélange de timidité, de tendresse et de désir brûlant. Vincent avait entendu des rumeurs sur la relation particulière qui liait Martin et Yann. la voir de ses propres yeux était différent. Personne ne savait exactement ce qui se tramait entre eux et Vincent brûlait de le savoir. Mais il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se rapprocher du reporter. Surtout qu'il avait l'impression que ce dernier ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, même s'il était venu voir son spectacle. Il sentait de la défiance à son égard, comme s'il n'aimait pas sa présence. Il s'esquivait toujours quand il arrivait dans une pièce, le regardait à peine quand il se croisait, ne lui disant pas plus que quelques mots dans une conversation. Lui qui n'aimait pas les non-dits, avait d'ailleurs prévu d'aborder le sujet avec lui. Ça, plus son besoin d'en savoir plus sur Hugo acheva de lui faire prendre sa décision : il fallait qu'il est une sérieuse discussion avec Martin Weill. 

Lors que l'émission se termina, il attendit Martin vers les loges. 

"Martin , est-ce que tu fais quelque chose ce soir?"

Le jeune homme le regarda surpris. "Heu non, je suis libre, pourquoi?" 

Du coin de l'œil l'humoriste vit Yann et Hugo arriver vers eux, une idée germa soudainement dans son esprit. Il fallait absolument qu'il parle au reporter seul à seul.

"Ça te dirait de dîner avec moi? Juste nous deux?"

"Oh bah oui pourquoi pas.." bafouilla le jeune homme, de plus en plus étonné et gêné. Yann et Hugo s'étaient arrêtés à leur hauteur. 

"Vous allez quelque part? On peut se joindre à vous?" proposa Yann, une lueur indéchiffrable animant ses yeux azur.

"Ah non, désolé Yannou mais je veux Martin rien qu'à moi ce soir. Tu en as assez profité depuis qu'il est rentré. Il faut apprendre à partager non?" répondit Vincent en entourant de son bras les épaules du reporter. Il vit les yeux des deux autres se fixer sur ce point de contact. Il rit sous cape, heureux de voir que l'idée qui avait son chemin dans son esprit avait peut-être des chances de marcher. 

"Tu viens Marthy?" Il fit son sourire son plus séducteur à Martin et, son bras toujours autour de lui, le guida vers la sortie. Ébahi par l'attitude de l'humoriste, il se laissa faire. 

"On se voit demain", lança-t-il au reste de l'équipe qui les fixait, surprise elle aussi par ce rapprochement soudain. 

"Je peux savoir ce que c'était, ça?" lui demanda Martin une fois qu'ils furent sortis et à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Il n'était pas agressif mais il semblait un peu agacé. Vincent se doutait qu'il aurait préféré passer sa soirée à échanger des regards langoureux avec Yann comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire. 

"Un plan." Devant son regard surpris il s'expliqua : "Ecoute, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup. " Il leva la main alors que Martin voulut parler. "Pas la peine de te justifier, c'est aussi pour ça que je voulais dîner avec toi, pour qu'on se parle. On se connaît à peine nous deux et pourtant je suis sûr qu'on pourrait très bien s'entendre. On a pas mal en commun. Et aussi, il y a quelque chose que j'ai besoin d'avouer et il n'y a qu'à toi que je pense pouvoir me confier, qui pourra comprendre. Alors tu veux bien m'écouter? "

Martin écrasa sa cigarette sur le sol. Il avait des sentiments contradictoires à l'égard de Vincent pour des raisons qu'il s'expliquait à peine. Mais devant une telle requête, il ne se voyait pas refuser. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à fuir devant une franche explication. Et les paroles du comédien l'avaient intriguées. Il avait l'impression que ce dîner allait faire bouger les choses. 

Il ne s'imaginait pas à quel point il avait raison.


	2. Explications et propositions

"Je dois t'avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ça." avoua Martin après une autre gorgée de vin. L'ambiance feutrée du bar invitait aux confidences. Martin s'y était senti à l'aise tout de suite. Vincent était un habitué et il leur avait pris une place au fond afin qu'ils puissent discuter tranquillement. 

"Oui, j'imagine. On est pas très proches tous les deux.. J'espère que ça va changer." enchérit Vincent, d'un air pensif. Il décida de se jeter à l'eau en commençant par aborder le cas du jeune homme. Il fallait qu'il crève l'abcès. 

"Martin, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre Yann et toi?" 

Le reporter se redressa sur sa banquette, le regard dur. 

"Pourquoi cette question?"

"Je ne sais pas, à la façon dont tu le regardes, on a l'impression qu'il y a plus que de la simple amitié entre vous."

Martin soupira et baissa les yeux vers son verre.

"Ecoute, Vincent, si tu veux tenter quelque chose avec Yann, te gêne pas mais ne me mêle pas à ça d'accord? Ça ne me regarde pas, je ne veux rien savoir.." 

Vincent faillit s'étouffer avec son vin. "Pardon?! Tu crois que je suis intéressé par Yann?! Mais d'où ça vient ça? Pas du tout!'

Martin le scruta, tentant de découvrir la vérité dans le visage de l'humoriste. "Je ne sais pas Vous avez l'air de vous être beaucoup rapprochés pendant que j'étais parti aux Etats-Unis. Ça et le fait que vous vous taquiniez pas mal dans les coulisses et pendant l'émission. Je sais pas, je m'étais dit qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous." 

Vincent pouffa. "Tu n'y es pas du tout. J'aime beaucoup Yann, il me fait rire, on s'entend bien. Mais il ne m'attire pas du tout. Et heureusement! Ce serait vraiment une cause perdue."

"Pourquoi ça?" demanda Martin, les sourcils froncés.

"Parce qu'il est fou de toi. Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas remarqué?" demanda-t-il éberlué, alors que c'était au tour de Martin de s'étouffer avec son verre. "Je t'en prie, tu dois bien voir la façon dont il te couve du regard chaque fois qu'il te voit, ou sa façon de réagir quand tu rentres dans la pièce.. Non?"

"Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Yann n'est pas attiré par moi. Si c'était le cas.. il aurait parlé, fait quelque chose." 

"Toi et moi on a le même problème. Je suis dans la même situation que toi. Mais avec Hugo."

Au regard de Martin, Vincent comprit qu'il se doutait de ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il était observateur. 

"Hugo et moi, on s'est embrassés. Il m'a embrassé pour être précis. Je pensais que cela voulait dire qu'on était officiellement ensemble mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas. Il est devenu distant, froid. On se parle à peine. J'ai appris qu'il.. avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Une fille.. Je ne le savais pas. Si j'ai bien compris, c'est une amie commune." 

"Oui. Il m'en a parlé. Et oui c'est une amie. Leur relation est compliquée, ils se quittent, se remettent ensemble.. C'est confus pour eux.."

"Il l'aime?" Cette conversation faisait mal à Vincent, mais il avait besoin de l'entendre.. Martin le regarda songeur. "Je ne sais pas. Je pense.. qu'elle l'aime plus que lui ne l'aime. Si ça peut t'aider. Il est troublé par votre baiser, il est perdu, j'ai essayé d'en parler avec lui mais il se ferme quand on aborde le sujet alors j'ai laissé tomber. "

"Je vois.. avec moi non plus il ne veut pas en parler. J'ai tout essayé. "

"Comme toi avec Yann.. Pourquoi il ne s'est rien passé? Vous en avez envie tous les deux non?" Vincent s'étonnait de la profondeur qu'avait pris leur discussion. Il se rendit compte que l'un comme l'autre n'avait pas réussi à se confier sur ces sujets. Ils n'avaient trouvé personne qui comprenait réellement. Ils connaissaient les personnes concernées, c'était plus facile que de parler avec des personnes extérieures qui voulaient bien faire mais ne comprenaient pas vraiment.

"Non, non.. en fait c'est moi. Je suis pas gay Vincent. Enfin je ne l'étais pas, je ne pensais pas l'être. " Il noyait son regard dans le liquide pourpre qui ornait son verre. "Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens. J'aimerais de rien ressentir du tout. Le problème, c'est ça, je ne sais plus rien." Il parlait avec ses mains à présent. "J'ai ce désir et je ne sais même pas s'il est réel.. Et si je me trompais et si je prenais un sentiment pour un autre? Ça arrive. Et ça gâcherait tout si c'était le cas. Peut-être que c'est une amitié très forte que je méprends pour autre chose; Je suis peut-être totalement à côté de plaque." 

"J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que je comprends mais j'ai toujours plus ou moins su dès le départ que j'étais attiré par les hommes. Est-ce que tu as essayé avec quelqu'un d'autre?"

"Comment ça?"

"Et bien, d'embrasser un autre homme par exemple. Comme ça tu saurais si c'est une "fantasme éphémère", "une fausse impression" ou si vraiment ça te plait et que c'est quelque chose de plus profond."

"Non, je .. n'ai jamais tenté. Je ne sais pas si ce serait une bonne idée. Et puis c'est un peu simpliste non? Ce n'est pas avec un baiser que je vais savoir si j'aime aussi les hommes ou pas."

"Et pourquoi pas?! Un baiser c'est très révélateur. On en apprend beaucoup sur les autres et sur soi pendant qu'on embrasse. Tu vas le faire avec moi d'accord? Ça restera strictement entre nous. Comme ça tu seras fixé et ça te fera un problème en moins." Il s'était glissé sur la banquette à côté de martin. Celui-ci le regardait avec de grands yeux effarés. 

"Ne fais donc pas cette tête -là, ça n'engage à rien. C'est un juste un test."

Martin acquiesça et le laissa réclamer ses lèvres. Le baiser était agréable et doux. Il dura beaucoup plus longtemps que Vincent se l'était imaginé. Ils se séparèrent avec lenteur, perdus dans leurs pensées. 

"Je ne sais pas si tu es gay, bi ou hétéro, entres autres, mais en tout cas, tu embrasses vachement bien." lui lança Vincent. 

"Merci, toi aussi. C'était... bien." Martin était songeur. Il avait aimé le baiser indubitablement. 

"Tu n'es pas dégoûté? Tu as apprécié?" devant son hochement approbateur, il continua " Alors il y a de grandes chances pour que ce que tu éprouves pour Yann soit bien plus que de l'amitié. Et que tu sois réellement attiré par les garçons. Surtout les mecs canons comme moi."

Ils rirent tous les deux. 

"C'était bien mais il n'y avait pas .. d'étincelle. Je suis désolé de te dire ça! Ce n'est pas pour te vexer!"

"Mais il n'y a pas de mal. C'est la stricte vérité. C'est parce qu'on est pas attiré l'un par l'autre. Quand c'est le cas, ça n'a rien à voir." Son visage s'affaissa, triste à nouveau.

"Tu veux que je parle à Hugo? ça ne va peut-être pas changer grand chose, il est ultra têtu.. Mais ça peut aider." lui demande Martin, compatissant.

Vincent secoua la tête. "Nan ce n'est pas la peine, comme tu dis, il ne t'écoutera pas. En revanche, j'ai une idée qui peut marcher et faire bouger les choses.. mais j'ai besoin de ton aide; Et je suis sûre que ça peut t'aider aussi avec Yann." 

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Voilà, j'ai une grande soirée jeudi prochain. Je voudrais que tu m'y accompagnes, que tu sois mon "cavalier" même si le terme est désuet. Mais aussi, pour que ça ait un maximum d'impact, cette sortie à deux, il faudrait qu'on fasse croire, qu'on laisse entendre qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous. Qu'on est en train de se tourner autour. Rien de concret ne t'inquiète pas. On va pas se rouler une pelle devant toute la rédac. Mais un truc discret, des petites allusions, des petits regards.. du flirt innocent et léger comme une plume, mais avec une pointe de torride quand même. J'ai vu la façon dont Yann et Hugo nous regardaient tout à l'heure. Je suis sûr que ça va les faire réagir."

"Tu veux qu'Hugo me casse la gueule en fait? C'est mon meilleur pote, il va penser que je le trahis." 

"Mais non, tu sais pourquoi? Subtilité. On dira jamais qu'on est ensemble, on va pas faire semblant d'être en couple. On va faire croire qu'on est attiré l'un par l'autre, leur faire sentir sans jamais dire un mot. C'est le doute qui va les faire réagir. On aura rien besoin de faire. Crois-moi, en tant qu'amateur de littérature, rien ne fait plus réagir que la suggestion. On laisse penser qu'on est en train de tomber amoureux, et Hugo tombe dans mes bras en moins de deux. Je te parie ce que tu veux."

"D'accord Madame Irma. Quel sera mon rôle dans ton plan machiavélique?" demanda Martin en souriant. L'idée ne lui déplaisait pas. Cela pouvait mettre un peu d'action. Et comme Vincent, il était persuadé qu'Hugo avait des sentiments sincères pour ce dernier mais qu'il était trop têtu et fier pour faire le premier pas. Il avait besoin d'un bon coup de pied aux fesses. Quand à lui, ça lui ôterait son patron de la tête au moins pour quelques jours, ce qui était tout ce qu'il demandait.

"Tu seras mon partenaire de jeu bien sûr. Je t'ai choisi d'une part parce que tu es le meilleur ami d'Hugo et que question impact, c'est parfait. Mais aussi à cause de Yann. S'il s'imagine quelque chose entre nous, il va devenir dingue et sa jalousie va contaminer Hugo j'en suis sûr. Il est tellement possessif que tout le monde va comprendre qu'il se trame quelque chose entre nous. et une fois que la rumeur sera implantée.. nos deux cocos ne verront que ça." Il termina son verre de vin d'un air satisfait, avant d'en commander deux autres.

"Tu as l'air content de ton plan." lui fit remarquer Martin, sans pour autant le juger. 

"J'en ai marre de souffrir seul et en silence. Pour une fois, je veux être acteur des choses, les prendre en main. En attendant de prendre autre chose en main." Il lui fit un clin d'oeil complice et Martin éclata de rire. Pourquoi ne pas le suivre après tout. Il ne ferait de mal à personne. 

"D'accord je marche. A condition qu'on reste raisonnable. On y va pas trop fort."

"C'est promis. " 

"Et si ça ne marchait pas, et s'ils n'étaient pas jaloux?"

"Ils le seront, fais-moi confiance. C'est surtout toi qui doit te préparer, Yann est tellement possessif envers toi, il va t'emmerder, crois-moi."

Martin rougit. "Yann n'est pas possessif avec moi Vincent.."

"Bah voyons. On parie un dîner qu'avant demain soir, Yann t'aura convoqué dans son bureau pour te faire une crise?" 

"Ça marche, je tiens le pari." Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard complice. Cette nouvelle semaine s'annonçait des plus intéressantes.


	3. Un début d'enfer

Le lendemain matin, collé au mur de la salle de conférence afin de tenir debout, alors que Laurent faisait son speech de début de journée à l'intention des équipes, Martin avait une légère gueule de bois et tentait de rester éveillé. Ils avaient vraiment trop abusé du vin hier soir. En même temps, cela avait délié leur langue et ils avaient beaucoup parlé. Martin regrettait de ne pas s'être lié avec Vincent avant, ils avaient effectivement beaucoup en commun et ensemble, ils riaient beaucoup. Quant à son plan pour séduire Hugo, il n'était pas sûr qu'il marcherait à 100% mais cela ne coûtait rien d'essayer.Si cela pouvait aider son ami à y voir plus clair dans ses sentiments... D'ailleurs celui-ci ne cessait de lui jeter des regards en coin depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. Il s'était précipité sur lui ce matin, le bombardant de questions sur sa soirée avec le comédien. Martin était resté volontairement évasif et son ami s'était éloigné, mécontent. 

Pour ce qui était de Yann, Martin essayait de ne pas se poser la question. Il ne pensait pas que cela changerait quoi que soit, contrairement à Vincent qui semblait convaincu du contraire. 

D'ailleurs , quand on parlait du loup, le comédien entra dans la pièce, s'excusa de son retard et vint se faufiler près de Martin. 

"Il faut qu'on parle." lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille d'un air de conspirateur. Des têtes se tournèrent vers eux.

"Un problème?"

"Non, au contraire, les cartes sont en notre faveur. Je t'expliquerai." Vincent lui fit un sourire radieux et Martin ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer qu'il avait l'air bien heureux ce matin.

"C'est parce que j'ai découvert ma véritable vocation. " lui lança-t-il gaiement. "Génie du crime" lui affirma-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde devant son regard interrogateur. Ils pouffèrent de rire tous les deux et Laurent s'arrêta de parler pour les dévisager. 

"Je vous dérange peut-être?" 

"Non, pas du tout, c'est très intéressant, la présidentielle, les candidats tout ça, c'est fascinant." s'empressa de répondre Vincent, provoquant quelques minces rires dans l'assemblée. Yann qui était à côté de Laurent, les fixait sans rien dire. 

"Et bien il est vrai que vous n'avez peut-être pas tous besoin de rester là pour cette partie de la réunion, ceux qui ne suivent pas les candidats peuvent partir et..."

"Compris boss, encore désolé" le coupa Vincent, tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie, il tira brusquement Martin vers lui pour qu'il le suive.

"Mais peut-être qu'il fallait je reste pour..." le reste fut perdu à ceux qui étaient dans la salle, Vincent ayant fermé la porte derrière eux. 

"On avait pas dit subtilité hier soir? Parce que là tout le monde nous a regardé."

"Euh c'est le but Martin. Et puis la subtilité c'est surfait. des fois." Ils entrèrent dans la pièce qui tenait lieu e bureau à Vincent. Des piles de magazines en fouillis encombraient la table centrale. 

"On nous a vu hier soir!" lança Vincent d'une voix surexcitée. "Et comble de la chance, c'est une de mes amies qui bosse avec moi. Donc je l'ai mis au courant de notre petit arrangement. Ne fais pas cette tête, je comptais le faire de toute façon. il nous faut bien des complicité de l'intérieur. Donc elle va lancer la rumeur sur nous, ce qui est parfait parce qu'elle n'était pas seule, elle était avec d'autres gens de la rédac qui ont tout vu eux aussi.." 

"Mais du coup, on fait croire qu'on est ensemble, ou qu'on est juste attiré l'un par l'autre."

"Justement, on laisse les gens dans le flou, c'est ça qui va marcher. D'ailleurs on va commencer tout de suite à mettre notre plan à exécution. Tu as besoin de quoi pour bosser aujourd'hui?"

"Mon ordi surtout, le reste je peux me débrouiller pourquoi?"

"Parce que c'est un gros boulot et que tu as besoin d'un endroit calme et d'une ambiance sereine pour bosser non?" lui assura Vincent en désignant la pièce d'un grand mouvement de bras, le sourire aux lèvres.

"Je vois, une pièce comme ton bureau j'imagine?" lui sourit Martin à son tour. "Je vais prendre mes affaires j'arrive. Mais il faut quand même qu'on bosse!" 

"Le travail c'est surcôté!" 

"C'est toi qui est surcôté." leurs rires emplirent le couloir et les têtes dans la salle de réunion se tournèrent à nouveau en leur direction. 

La matinée se passa dans une ambiance rieuse et détendue. Ils étaient seuls tous les deux, les filles qui aidaient habituellement Vincent ayant été gentiment chassées par ce dernier. C'est Martin qui lui servait de cobaye pour choisir ses articles et tester ses blagues. 

"Il va peut-être falloir que je change les termes de notre pari." fit Vincent alors qu'il fouillait tranquillement dans un magazine.

Martin qui était absorbé par ses recherches, leva les yeux vers lui.

"Comment ça?"

"Et puis il est à peine onze heures et Yann vient de passer pour la cinquième fois devant le bureau."

"Il va peut-être voir Laurent."

"Martin, mon chou, le bureau de Laurent est à l'autre extrémité du couloir.S'il voulait y aller, il prendrait l'autre ascenseur. Et il ferait peut-être aussi semblant d'avoir des papiers avec lui?"

Martin bafouilla quelque chose en rougissant et Vincent sourit en le regardant. Il était adorable. C'était difficile de ne pas l'aimer, il comprenait parfaitement Yann. Et parfois il se demandait si entre Hugo et lui...

"Martin, est-ce que.. est-ce qu'il s'est déjà passé quelque chose entre Hugo et toi?"

"Hein quoi? Mais ça va pas la tête!" lui répondit le jeune homme, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. "C'est mon meilleur pote!"

"Ca n'empêche pas.. Et puis il est très beau."

"Et pas moi peut-être?" répliqua Martin, l'air faussement offusqué. Vincent lui jeta un stylo à la figure et ils rirent tous les deux. 

"Non mais comme vous partez en vacances ensemble tout le temps.. Il y a des rumeurs tu sais.." 

"Pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour ça. Il n'y a absolument rien entre nous. Ce serait vraiment trop bizarre, c'est comme mon frère. Et puis il t'a embrassé non? Tu vas pas douter quand même?"

"Nan t'inquiète.. Mais merci." Ils échangèrent un regard complice. 

Quelques instants plus tard, Hugo vint leur rendre sa première visite. Il parla surtout avec Vincent, Martin prétexta du boulot pour les laisser parler en paix. Il s'éclipsa un instant pour aller chercher un café à l'étage du dessous. Il essaya de ne pas trop regarder en direction de Yann, il avait une fâcheuse tendance à être distrait quand son patron était dans le coin. 

Il le sentit le regarder pourtant et il le vit amorcer un pas dans sa direction. Le jeune battit discrètement en retraite et retourna à l'étage. Il retrouva Vincent seul dans son bureau. 

"Hugo est parti?"

"Oui il venait à la pêche aux infos. Sûrement envoyé par notre Yannou national d'ailleurs. Il n'a eu l'air d'apprécier notre tête à tête d'hier soir. Je me pose limite la question de savoir s'il est jaloux de toi ou de moi.."

"De moi, il y a aucun doute.. Il m'a questionné aussi ce matin et il n'était pas content que je ne rentre pas dans les détails. D"habitude il se fout royalement de savoir avec qui je mange le soir." 

Vincent eut un sourire satisfait. "Bon il est temps de passer au plan B. C'est l'heure de déjeuner et Hugo a laissé entendre qu'il viendrait nous chercher pour manger. Tu te sens de quitter le bureau discrètement?" 

"Oui, pourquoi? Tu veux qu'on se barre en douce c'est ça?"

"Exactement. J'ai prévenu les filles, elles diront qu'on est parti déjeuner à l'extérieur seuls tous les deux. Et c'est exactement ce qu'on va faire." 

"Tu veux créer l'effet de surprise pour les faire réagir c'est ça?" 

"Tout à fait, tu vois mon plan diabolique?" confirma Vincent qui mettait son manteau. "Tu es prêt?"

Martin eut l'impression d'être un agent secret. Ils durent se cacher dans plusieurs bureaux pour n'être vu par personnes. Ils croisèrent Laurent alors qu'ils tenaient très proches dans entrebâillement d'une porte, tentant ainsi de se cacher d'Etienne. Il leur lança mi-désapprobateur, mi-amusé, avant de continuer son chemin. 

"Décidément, ce plan marche du feu de Dieu. Si Laurent a des doutes, Yann va être mis au courant dans la seconde et Hugo aussi." lança joyeusement Vincent à Martin alors qu'ils marchaient dans la rue, ayant réussis à quitter leur lieu de travail sans se faire repérer. 

"J'espère que tu es prêt mentalement Martin, parce que ça va chauffer pour nos fesses quand on va rentrer."

"Super, il me tarde." fit Martin en prenant un air de chien battu. Vincent rit gaiement et passa son bras sous le sien. 

"Allez viens, avant d'aller manger, on va faire un tour ici." fit-il en s'arrêtant dans un magasin de vêtements pour homme. "Si on veut que notre plan marche, il faut que tu sois irrésistible. Allez rentre là dedans." Il poussa Martin à l'intérieur et avait qu'il ait le temps de reprendre ses esprits, il se retrouva enseveli sous une pile de chemises, de t-shirts et de pulls de toutes les couleurs.

"Je peux savoir pourquoi on fait ça? Comment ça va t'aider à faire craquer Hugo que je change de vêtements?" demanda Martin alors qu'il essayait un pull rouge foncé.

"C'est autant pour toi que pour moi. Le fait qu'on achète des fringues ensembles, et que tu changes de style soit disant pour me plaire, va faire sérieusement jaser et donc ajouter de l'eau à notre moulin. Et ça va aussi nous permettre de voir ce qui fait craquer notre petit Yannick. J'ai ma petite idée je crois. Oh c'est parfait." Martin venait d'ouvrir le rideau de la cabine. Le pull rouge qu'il portait lui seyait à merveille. Il faisait ressortir son teint hâlé et ses beaux yeux. Martin se trouva plutôt séduisant avec, ce qui était rare pour lui. Vincent le poussa à acheter une chemise pourpre dans le même ton ainsi que d'autres hauts, vert émeraude et bleu foncé. 

"Crois-moi, avec ça, on va mettre le feu, fais-moi confiance." Lui assura Vincent en sortant du magasin, les bras chargés. 

"Justement, c'est bien ça qui m'effraie. Ton plan marche un peu trop bien. J'espère juste qu'Hugo ne va pas me noyer la prochaine fois qu'on partira en vacances ensemble."

"Mon chou, si mon plan réussit, c'est avec moi qu"Hugo partira en vacances." 

"Et vous allez me laisser seul au bord de la route, merci les copains.." 

"T'inquiète pas, Yann s'occupera toi. Je suis sûr qu'il a plein d'idées de ce qu'il pourrait faire avec toi en vacances. L'idée doit lui tenir chaud les nuits d'hiver." Martin rougit violemment et Vincent rit de son trouble. Ils déjeunèrent dans la bonne humeur, à peaufiner les détails de la suite de leur plan. 

Ils rentrèrent à la rédaction après leur déjeuner, impatients de continuer. A peine eurent -ils mis un pied en dehors de l'ascenseur que l'amie de Vincent fonça sur eux. 

"Yann veut te voir dans son bureau Martin. Je te préviens il est furieux , on ne sait pas pourquoi." 

"C'est pas compliqué de le deviner." taquina Vincent. " Et c'est ainsi que je gagne mon pari."

Martin lui jeta un regard exaspéré. 

"Hugo et lui vous ont cherché partout pour l'heure du déjeuner. Je suis allée les voir pour leur dire que vous étiez partis pour déjeuner seuls tous les deux. Et que vous aviez l'air assez pressés. Et attendez vous savez pas le pire! Laurent est passé à côté de nous à ce moment-là, on était à l'extérieur de ton bureau Vincent. Quand il m'a entendu dire que vous étiez sortis pour déjeuner. Il a dit " Oh oui, ils avaient l'air pressé, mais vu comme ils étaient collés, c'était pas de manger si vous voyez ce que je veux dire." Il nous a fait un clin d'oeil et il est parti. Je vous jure, Yann et Hugo ont changé de couleurs. Et quand j'ai croisé Yann à nouveau, il m'a dit de t'envoyer dans son bureau dès ton retour Martin.." 

Martin la remercia et jeta un regard anxieux à Vincent.

"T'inquiète, je prendrai un resto pas trop cher pour le dîner." lui déclara le comédien avec un clin d'oeil.

Le reporter leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea en direction du bureau de son patron. Il commençait à regretter d'avoir accepter d'aider Vincent.


	4. Disputes et malentendus

Martin poussa doucement la porte du bureau de Yann ne sachant pas trop à quelle sauce à il allait être mangé. Son patron ne leva pas le nez à son approche, aussi Martin se sentit obligé de parler pour faire connaître sa présence. 

"On m'a dit que tu voulais me voir?"

"Assieds-toi." Yann le regarda enfin. Le reporter fut surpris par la dureté qu'il lisait dans ses yeux bleus. "Tu es où dans tes préparatifs pour ton prochain reportage, ça avance?" 

"Oui, oui, j'ai bientôt fini. Je peaufine tout ça et.."

"Tu serais mieux à le faire à ton bureau non? Plutôt que d'imposer ta présence à Vincent tu ne crois pas?!" 

Martin se rembrunit. "Ma présence n'a pas l"air de le déranger. Au contraire." 

Ils se fusillèrent du regard. "Martin, Vincent est un homme brillant qui a besoin de calme et de concentration pour travailler sa chronique. Je te demande de le laisser tranquille et de revenir à ton bureau. Tu as assez pas de temps à t'amuser avec lui là haut. Qu'est-ce que vous y faites d'abord?"

"C'est vrai qu'il n'y a que lui qui bosse et que moi je fais de la figuration. Ne t'inquiète pas va, je vais pas déranger TON Vincent. Mais tant qu'il ne me demande pas de partir, je reste." Hors de lui, Martin tourna les talons et sortit du bureau en furie. 

Réfugié dans l'ascenseur il soupira en fermant les yeux. Il aurait aimé que Yann soit jaloux de le savoir lui dans le bureau de Vincent. Mais c'était de savoir le comédien avec un autre homme qui le dérangeait. Égoïstement, il avait encore plus envie que leur mission réussisse et que Vincent finisse dans les bras d'Hugo. C'était puérile mais l'autre alternative lui faisait trop mal même si l'humoriste lui avait affirmé ne rien ressentir pour leur patron. Il ne savait pas comment il réagirait s'il lui faisait une déclaration. Il fallait que leur mission s'accomplisse avant que ça n'arrive. 

Il se précipita dans le bureau de Vincent pour y déposer ses affaires et sortit fumer. Le jeune homme avait ouvert la bouche pour lui demander comment ça s'était passé mais Martin ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser sa question? Le sentant perturbé, Vincent le suivit jusqu'au patio sur le toit où il s'était réfugié pour fumer. 

"Tout va bien, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?"

"Tu es pas près de gagner ton pari." Martin faisait des dessins sur le sol avec le bout de sa chaussure. "Il est pas jaloux de toi mais de moi." Il ne savait pas pourquoi il confiait cela à Vincent. Surtout si ça risquait de lui faire changer d'avis sur l'homme qu'il voulait séduire. Mais il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un et Vincent était le seul au courant.. Une partie de lui voulait tester les réactions de l'humoriste. Il scruta son visage à la recherche du moindre trouble..

"Heu franchement, ça m'étonnerait. Il t'a dit quoi exactement?" A demi rassuré, Martin lui raconta tout.

"Et tu crois vraiment que c'est de toi qu'il est jaloux? T'es pas très doué pour les sentiments hein? Evidemment que c'est de moi qu'il est jaloux. Mais il ne va pas te le dire, il est malin. Tu sais, notre petit Yannick n'a pas l'habitude de devoir batailler pour séduire quelqu'un, les gens lui tombent dans les bras assez facilement. Tu connais sa réputation des débuts, toujours à papillonner, à enchaîner les conquêtes. Il est habitué à ce que ce soit facile. Sauf avec toi.. Il doit se battre pour avoir ton attention et il déteste quand elle est accaparée par quelqu'un d'autre. Tu ne l'as pas remarqué mais c'est tout le temps le cas. Crois-moi, il va revenir à la charge. Il ne nous laissera pas seuls comme ce matin."

"Je n'en suis pas convaincu Vincent. C'est le fait de te savoir avec moi qui avait l'air de le déranger, pas l'inverse.."

"J'ai raison, fais-mon confiance. Je vais le gagner mon pari." 

Martin écrasa sa cigarette d'un air rageur puis se dirigea vers le bureau, Vincent sur les talons.

Il se trouva que l'humoriste avait raison. Yann vint le chercher une nouvelle fois avant qu'ils ne partent pour l'enregistrement. Vincent testait sur lui des morceaux de sa chronique et ils s'amusaient tellement qu'ils n'entendirent pas Yann entrer. 

"Martin, je peux te parler dans mon bureau?"

Les deux plus jeunes échangèrent un regard et quand Martin passa près de lui, Vincent s'amusa à poser sa main sur son dos et à la faire descendre lentement jusqu'à la limite de ses reins, un sourire provocateur sur les lèvres.

"A tout à l'heure mon chou."

Martin lui sourit, ayant parfaitement compris ses intentions. Yann n'en avait pas perdu une miette et Vincent rit sous cape en voyant sa mâchoire contractée et les éclairs de fureur qui animaient son regard. Yann jaloux de Martin, mais bien sûr. L'humoriste n'était absolument pas dupe des sentiments de leur patron. Il était à deux doigts de plaquer le reporter sur la table pour marquer son territoire vis-à-vis de lui.

"Bon sang mais Martin, à quoi tu joues? Je t'ai demandé de rester éloigné de Vincent!"

"Techniquement tu m'as demandé de rester éloigné de son bureau, pas de lui."

"Tu ne l'as pas fait de toute façon." répliqua sèchement Yann. 

"Mais je ne le dérange pas, il a même dit que je l'ai aidé!" 

"Mais tu ne comprends pas.." Le présentateur se rassit, et fixa Martin, impénétrable. "Je fais ça pour toi Martin. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe entre vous, si ce que j'entends est vrai, mais si c'est le cas, arrête ça."

"Tu as entendu quoi?" demanda Martin, réellement curieux et faussement anxieux. Il tenta de prendre un air gêné. 

Yann le fixa et sembla se rembrunir comme s'il lisait la confirmation qu'il ne voulait surtout pas avoir dans l'expression ingénue de son reporter. Il ne répondit pas à sa question.

"Vincent n'est pas quelqu'un pour toi Martin. Et je ne savais même pas que tu aimais les garçons." C'était faux, il avait eu des doutes, il lui avait semblé sentir le trouble chez Martin mais étant trop paralysé par le sien, il l'avait rejeté comme une fragment de son imagination, un souhait déraisonnable de sa part. 

"Tu ne sais pas tout de moi d'une, et de deux, pourquoi il ne serait pas pour moi?" Martin pensait à se reconvertir si sa carrière tournait court. Il ne pensait pas capable de duper Yann, il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi c'était aussi facile. 

"Martin, Vincent était attiré par Hugo, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Je ne vois pas pourquoi soudainement il change d'avis. Même s'il s'est passé un truc entre eux, une dispute, cela ne change rien sur son attirance. Surtout qu'il bave sur lui depuis le début et qu'Hugo est très séduisant. Passer de lui à toi, c'est louche."

"Attends une minute. Là, tu es train de dire que c'est incompréhensible qu'il s'intéresse à moi parce que j'ai moins de charme que mon pote, c'est ça? En gros, il se contente du laideron des deux quoi! C'est ce que tu es en train d'insinuer là!" ragea Martin qui ne jouait plus du tout. 

"Mais non, je dis simplement qu'il est bizarre qu'il passe d'Hugo à toi si ...."

"Ne te donne pas la peine de continuer cette phrase. J'ai bien compris que pour toi je suis un cageot qui fait de la figuration." Pour la deuxième fois, il quitta le bureau en claquant la porte derrière lui, furibond. 

Studio d'enregistrement, deux heures plus tard

 

"Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe Marthy? Tu n'as pas décroché un mot depuis que tu es revenu du bureau du boss. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit encore?" demanda Vincent alors que Martin et lui se trouvaient seuls dans les loges. Les répétitions étaient finies et le tournage allait commencer. Martin tentait rageusement de mettre sa chemise pourpre, l'énervement rendant sa tâche plus ardue qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être. 

"Oh, trois fois rien, pour faire court : Yann m'a dit que j'étais un thon et que personne de sensé ne me choisirait à la place d'Hugo." expliqua en boutonnant sa chemise avec fureur.

"Oula, reprends depuis le début, j'ai peur de ne pas avoir tout suivi! Il a dit quoi?"

Martin lui raconta de nouveau ce qu'il s'était dit dans le bureau et Vincent prit un air consterné.

"Mais quel crétin, mon Dieu." 

"Ça ferait peut-être moins mal si c'était pas vrai." murmura Martin. "Je sais bien que comparé à Hugo, je ne fais pas le poids. Il est plus grand, plus beau, plus musclé, c'est sur lui qu'on se retourne, pas sur le petit mec banal qui l'accompagne partout. Je le sais ça.. mais j'aurais aimé que Yann me voit autrement."

"Non mais tu plaisantes j'espère!" Vincent vint se placer devant lui et mit ses mains sur ses épaules. "Tu te rends compte du charme que tu as? Crois-moi, quand tu entres dans une pièce, les gens se retournent sur ton passage. Tu ne l'as pas vu au resto? Dans la rue? Tu as autant, voire plus de charme qu'Hugo. Sans oublier que tu as la voix, excuse-moi du terme, la plus bandante que j'ai écouté depuis un moment.Elle fait de l'effet, tu peux en être sûr. Il y en a pas mal qui aimerait te mettre dans leur lit, y compris au boulot. Et notre Yannick national est bien placé pour le savoir, ne t'inquiète pas."

Martin lui sourit faiblement, touché par ses paroles. Vincent l'attira dans ses bras pour un câlin de réconfort que Martin accepta avec plaisir. Son physique était un point sensible chez lui et il s'était senti vulnérable sous les attaques.. 

Un raclement de gorge les fit sursauter. Sur le seuil de la porte, Yann les observait. Vincent se sépara lentement du reporter et quitta la loge non sans avoir fusillé leur patron du regard. 

Yann ferma la porte derrière le comédien. La tension alourdissait l'atmosphère de la pièce//

"Martin, écoute moi, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je me suis mal exprimé. Je ne voulais pas du tout dire qu'il était impossible de s'intéresser à toi plutôt qu'à Hugo. C'est juste que je m'inquiète pour toi. Je ne comprends pas les intentions de Vincent.."

"Ne t'en fais pas, je sais qu'Hugo est plus beau que moi, je ne peux le voler à personne." 

Yann franchit la distance qui les séparait. "C'est faux Martin, moi je trouve très beau."

Ils baissèrent les yeux, gênés. "Tu as mal boutonné ta chemise, elle est mise n'importe comment." chuchota Yann, en désignant l'habit de Martin.

"C'est de ta faute, tu m'as énervé.." répondit le jeune homme en amorçant le geste pour remanier son accoutrement. La main de son patron le stoppa net. 

"Dans ce cas, c'est à moi d'y remédier." dit-il d'une voix plus basse et rauque qu'à l'accoutumée.

Il se rapprocha si près de Martin que leurs souffles se mélangèrent. Il entreprit de déboutonner entière sa chemise afin de la remettre en état, du haut vers le bas. Il en profita pour laisser le bout de ses doigts glisser le long du torse du jeune homme en un frôlement terriblement tentant. Martin sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge. Yann reboutonna ensuite sa chemise en commençant par les boutons du bas avant de remonter très lentement au niveau de ses clavicules, là où il la laissait traditionnellement ouverte. Ses mains restèrent sur son torse après cela, le caressant doucement à travers le tissu, faisant naître de délicieux frissons à leur passage. Le jeune homme regretta brusquement d'avoir ce vêtement sur le dos, maintenant qu'il avait un aperçu de ce qu'il ressentait en ayant les mains de Yann sur lui, il mourrait d'envie de goûter à cette sensation sur sa peau nue. Martin remarqua que les yeux de son patron avaient pris une teinte plus sombre et surtout qu'il ne faisait aucun mouvement pour reculer. Leurs nez se touchaient à présent, et le reporta ferma les yeux. Il avait terriblement chaud tout à coup. Dans un mouvement lent, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent et il sentit son coeur s'affoler dans sa poitrine. 

Des coups forts à la porte les firent sursauter. Le tournage allait commencer et ils étaient en retard. Ils rougirent tous les deux et reculèrent, perturbés et gauches. Yann sortit à la hâte, laissant Martin le souffle coupé et le désir d'en avoir plus, beaucoup plus.


	5. Habille-moi

"Et maintenant le petit Q." Un autre regard appuyé en sa direction allié à un rougissement de ses joues.. S'il continuait comme ça, Martin allait vraiment finir par perdre ses moyens. Yann n'avait cessé de le provoquer, entre habileté et gêne. Martin se gardait bien de répondre, même s'il était tenté de le faire. Il se contentait de le fixer, essayant de faire passer ses émotions à travers ses yeux, ce qui marchait. Yann avait du mal à soutenir son regard et il perdait ses mots. 

"On va se finir.. on va finir par .." aux yeux des autres, c'était anodin. Mais pas pour Martin qui se mordit les lèvres, gêné. Dans son esprit, il était de nouveau dans les loges et à voir l'énième regard que son patron lui lança, lui aussi. 

"Et bah dis donc, c'était chaud ce soir?" lui fit remarquer Vincent alors qu'ils se changeaient. "Il t'a bouffé des yeux toute la soirée. J'ai cru qu'on allait devoir t'envoyer loin de lui avant qu'il te saute dessus.;"

Martin vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne autour d'eux et il se pencha vers le comédien pour tout lui raconter. 

"Hum. Je savais que cette couleur ferait son effet. Surtout sur toi cela va s'en dire. Il commence à craquer.." chantonna-t-il avec un sourire satisfait.

Martin rougit, silencieusement heureux. "Et toi? Hugo est venu te voir?" 

"Ah oui, ça. En effet, il était là. Il a essayé de me faire du pied sous la table, figure-toi. Quel toupet." Ils rirent tous les deux..

"Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas laissé faire? Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux?"

"Parce qu'il ne faut pas que ce soit aussi facile que ça. Il m'a fait suffisamment poireauté. C'est à son tour d'attendre. Et il faut qu'il en soit de même pour toi avec Yannick. Ne le laisse pas t'avoir si facilement."

"De toute façon, il ne va rien se passer. C'était un coup de tête, ça ne se reproduira pas." 

"Oui bah faut pas exagérer non plus. Ça va recommencer, faut pas se leurrer." lui répliqua Vincent en haussant les épaules. "On mange encore ensemble ce soir? Faut qu'on parle de demain, j'ai de nouvelles idées. Rebonsoir Hugo." 

Hugo se tenait devant eux, apparemment il les attendait. Il scruta leur façon de se tenir l'un avec l'autre, comme pour déterminer leur degré d'intimité. Martin se rapprocha subtilement de Vincent jusqu'à ce que leurs hanches se frôlent. Il crût déceler un frémissement de narines peu amical chez son meilleur ami. Il l'avait rarement vu jaloux mais il semblait bien que pour Vincent, il fasse une exception. 

Ils échangèrent des banalités, jusqu'à ce qu'Hugo enchaîne sur sa nouvelle chemise. 

"Elle te va bien Martin, je ne me rappelles pas d'avoir déjà avec, si?"

"Elle est neuve, c'est un cadeau de Vincent." 

Le visage de son ami se ferma. "AHh, je ne savais pas que vous vous offriez des chemises maintenant. Je peux savoir pourquoi moi je n'en ai jamais eu?" demanda-t-il en direction de l'humoriste. Il voulait que son ton soit taquin mais une pointe d'amertume gâchait son intention. 

"Tu n'as pas une petite amie pour t'offrir des chemises? Il faut lui demander à elle. Et puis je me sens plus à l'aise pour en trouver à Martin, je sais exactement ce qui lui va." Il passa son bras autour de l'envoyé spécial.

"Il en a de la chance." répondit Hugo, glacial. 

Yann arriva à leur hauteur. Lui aussi tiqua sur le bras que Vincent n'avait toujours pas retiré. Martin fut tenté de l'enlever mais il n'en fit rien. Le comédien se rapprocha même un peu plus.

"Yannou, tu as encore bafouillé comme un cochon ce soir, quelque chose t'a troublé peut-être?"

Le présentateur regarda brièvement Martin qui l'évita. Il ouvrit pour la bouche pour répondre mais Vincent le coupa. "Finalement, ne me dis rien, je ne veux pas savoir avec qui tu vas te finir. Je te souhaite une bonne soirée en tout cas, mais Martin et moi, on va y aller, on va être en retard."

"Vous allez quelque part?" demanda Hugo, toujours aussi froid. 

"J'ai réservé dans un resto oui. Vous savez celui où on a été là dernière fois!"

"Oui, on avait dit que c'était plutôt un resto pour les couples que pour les sorties entre potes, si je me souviens bien." siffla le journaliste entre ses dents.

"Mais en effet, Monsieur Clément, vous avez une mémoire extraordinaire." répliqua Vincent, moqueur."

"Dans ces cas-là, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous allez là-bas." poursuivit Hugo d'une voix sourde de colère. 

" Tu es journaliste non? Cherche la réponse" Pour la première fois, le comédien parla sérieusement. " On y va Marty?" lança-t-il d'une voix plus douce à celui qui l'accompagnait.

Martin hocha la tête pour signifier son accord et salua Yann et Hugo d'un signe de la main alors que Vincent l'entraînait vers la sortie. Il sentit quatre paires d'yeux brûler dans son dos alors qu'ils sortaient du studio. 

"J'ose plus parler, j'ai peur de dire une connerie." avoua-t-il à Vincent une fois dehors et hors de portée. Son compère éclata de rire. 

"Tu te débrouilles plutôt bien sans ça. Continue, tu fais du bon boulot." Il marqua une pause. "Je voulais te remercier de faire ça pour moi.. Je sais que ça doit pas être facile de mettre de la distance comme ça avec Hugo. Alors merci encore." 

"T'inquiète pas, ça va s'arranger. Quand il aura fini de faire sa tête de mule et qu'il admettra enfin ce qu'il ressent pour toi.."

"Ah donc tu penses qu'il y a quelque chose alors? Tu n'en étais pas sûr quand on a commencé.." 

"Oui il y a quelque chose. Je le connais par coeur. Il n'agit pas comme d'habitude avec toi." 

"Je suis content de te l'entendre dire. Tu sais même si j'ai l'air, la confiance en moi, c'est pas un truc dont je déborde, alors ça fait du bien d'être rassuré de temps en temps. Surtout quand on a été pris pour un con...Tiens c'est là." fit-il en désignant le restaurant. 

Ils s'y installèrent et Vincent lui présenta son plan pour le lendemain. Martin le regarda avec les yeux ronds.. "Mais là, on va pas un peu trop loin.."

"Mais non t'inquiète, ça va être fun, surtout que..." il se tût et son regard resta suspendu à une table, plusieurs mètres derrière eux. Un sourire triomphant vint éclairer son visage. Il regarda Martin, les yeux brillants. 

"Ne te retourne surtout pas, mais on est surveillés." Devant le regard interrogateur du reporter, il ajouta : "Hugo, Yann et Laurent sont là. Et ne me dis pas que c'est un hasard, je ne crois pas aux coïncidences.." 

"On fait quoi du coup?"

Vincent porta son verre à ses lèvres. "Et bien maintenant, on flirte, Chéri." 

 

***********************************************************************************************

Il fallait le dire, Martin avait joué son rôle à la perfection. Même lorsque l'écran de son téléphone n'avait cessé de s'allumer à cause de messages de Yann, il était resté concentré sur lui. Il avait surtout dû faire semblant de ne pas sentir le regard de son patron sur son dos. Vincent lui avait dû jouer l'homme enjôleur et sous le charme, ce qui n'était pas très dur à faire en face de l'envoyé spécial. 

Hugo avait craqué et l'avait pris à part alors qu'il se rendait aux toilettes. Bloqué dans un coin, il avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et toisé Hugo qui l'empêchait de passer. 

"Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ce resto?" 

"On est tous les deux pleins de surprises, il faut croire.. A quoi tu joues Vincent?" 

"Mais à rien, je passe une agréable soirée si tu veux tout savoir. Martin est absolument charmant, je comprends pourquoi vous le cachiez autant." sourire ironique. 

"Les restos, et maintenant les fringues? Je dois envoyer les faire-parts bientôt?"

"Ça te dérange tant que ça les fringues hein? Tu veux à tout prix que je t'habille?" 

Hugo le regarda sans répondre tout de suite. "Peut-être." murmura-t-il, comme à regret. 

Vincent sentit que c'était le moment d'enfoncer le clou. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille. 

"Dommage, parce que moi c'est plutôt de te déshabiller dont j'aurais envie." puis il se faufila hors de sa portée et rejoignit Martin. Le reporter fronça les sourcils devant les joues rougies du comédien. 

"Tu sais quand je t'ai dit qu'il fallait pas céder tout de suite etc... Bah c'est beaucoup moins facile que prévu." 

Martin lui sourit d'un air confiant. "Heureusement qu'on est plus fort que ça." 

L'humoriste avala le reste de son verre de vin d'une seule traite, il voyait Hugo qui le regardait du fond de la salle. "Ouais, bah il faudrait pas que notre plan tarde de trop parce que mon self-control a ses limites." 

Son compagnon le regarda, les yeux pétillants de malice : "L'important, c'est qu'on en ait plus qu'eux." 

Vincent le regarda surpris, avec une once de fierté. Il leva son verre et ils trinquèrent : "Martin Weill, bienvenue dans le jeu."


	6. Ce n'est que du théâtre

Martin et Vincent s'engouffrèrent en riant dans l'open space. Ils étaient dans les premiers et saluèrent avec enthousiasme leurs collègues déjà arrivés. Les rumeurs sur eux faisaient bon train à présent, et ils le savaient. Les chuchotements glissaient sur leur passage et ils avaient décidé d'en jouer. Vincent avait décidé de lancer la phase "tactile" de leur plan et il commença tout de suite, non s'en s'être assuré qu'Hugo était aux premières loges. Alors que Martin était en train de s'installer à son bureau, il s'approcha de lui et vint placer sa main au creux de ses reins.

"On se voit tout à l'heure." murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, assez fort pour les bureaux autour d'eux entendent. Hugo serrait compulsivement sa tasse de café en les regardant. Vincent lui jeta un regard triomphant en passant devant lui, avec sa démarche la plus chaloupée. Il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Un texto de Martin : "On avait dit : Subtilité". Il se retourna vers lui et ils rirent tous les deux de bon cœur sous le regard furibond d'Hugo. Tout n'était pas feint dans sa relation avec l'envoyé spécial, il l'appréciait vraiment. Quitte à devoir faire semblant d'être en couple, il était content que ce soit avec lui. Il savait que la journée allait rude, Hugo allait attaquer à nouveau et il était prêt à parier que Martin allait être la cible. Et lui celle de Yann. Il avait remarqué l'expression du présentateur hier soir, alors qu'il se tenait si près de Martin. On aurait dit que Vincent l'avait giflé. Pour être honnête, il ne pensait les sentiments de Yann si profonds. Il le croyait attiré par le jeune homme, savait qu'il le désirait ardemment, ça sautait aux yeux. Mais ce qu'il avait vu hier soir, ce n'était pas la frustration d'un désir insatisfait, c'était les signes d'un cœur qui se brise. Il s'était senti coupable et la sensation demeurait encore aujourd'hui dans sa poitrine. Il se sentait bien égoïste d'éloigner Martin de Yann ainsi. D'après ce que ses amies lui avaient rapporté, le présentateur errait comme une âme en peine depuis que Martin et lui étaient inséparables. Mais Vincent essaya de ne pas laisser sa sensibilité l'emporter. Après tout, si ça pouvait le faire bouger, c'était aussi pour son bien! Comme le disait sa grand-mère, on ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser des œufs.

***********************************************************************************************

"Martin, je peux te parler?" Martin se retourna vivement. Il était en train de fumer seul sur le toit quand la voix de son meilleur ami le tira de sa rêverie.

"Oui bien sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Hugo ne le regardait pas dans les yeux. Martin l'avait rarement vu aussi hésitant, lui qui était plutôt du genre fonceur d'habitude. Il était moins timide que lui, en dehors du boulot en tout cas.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et Vincent? Depuis deux jours, vous êtes collés au boulot, il t(achète des fringues, vous mangez seuls le soir.. T'as pas un truc à me dire?"

"On s'est rapprochés ouais.. Je vois pas pourquoi tout le monde traite ça comme si c'était quelque chose de mal. J'adore Vincent, il est drôle, brillant, attachant.. je vois pas pourquoi je m'entendrais pas avec lui."

"Oui mais vous êtes TOUT le temps ensemble. On se voit à peine toi et moi. Tu ne calcules plus Yann. Qu'est-ce qui te prends?"

"J'ai l'impression que c'est pas ça qui te dérange.. C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te demander ce qu'il y a entre Vincent et toi, Hugo."

Le strasbourgeois le regarda fixement, la mâchoire serrée.

"Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit Martin?"

"Rien que je n'avais pas deviné par moi-même, je te rappelle que je te connais par coeur. Et que si quelqu'un peut comprendre, c'est bien moi." Devant le silence gêné de son ami, il enfonça le clou. "Ecoute Hugo, je sais que tu es perdu à cause de Cindy et je comprends. Mais tu ne peux pas demander à Vincent de t'attendre alors que tu ne fais rien pour résoudre tes problèmes."

"Tu veux qu'il arrête d'attendre avec toi, c'est ça." siffla le journaliste, furieux de ce qu'il percevait comme une trahison. "Tu peux pas avoir Yann alors tu te rabats sur Vincent."

Martin ferma les yeux brièvement, tentant de garder son calme. Il connaissait assez son ami pour savoir qu'il souffrait et que les sentiments qu'il avait pour Vincent étaient réels même s'il ne comprenait pas encore. Il chercha ses mots avec soin :

"Hugo, je ne vole rien à personne. Mais il faut que tu fasse le tri dans le merdier qu'est ta vie sentimentale avant que tout ne t'explose à la figure. Si Vincent veut se rapprocher de moi, je ne vais pas l'en empêcher parce que tu es incapable de te décider."

Il écrasa sa cigarette et se dirigea vers la porte. En passant près d'Hugo, il lui chuchota : "Tu sais bien que je ne ferai jamais rien contre toi. Rappelle-toi ça avant de m'accuser à tord et à travers. Rappelle-toi ce qu'on s'était dit." Il lui lança un regard insistant avant de sortir. Il espérait vraiment qu'il se souviendrait et qu'il comprendrait. Parce que lui ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

***********************************************************************************************

"T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée?" demanda Martin, assis sur le bord de la table, les jambes pendantes dans le vide.

"Mais oui, t'inquiète. On va déchaîner les chiens de l'Enfer mais ça, c'est pas grave." Vincent se tenait devant lui, son script dans la main. "On va faire d'une pierre deux coups. Tu m'aides à réviser mon rôle et on va mettre un peu d'action chez nos amis d'en bas." Il regarda sa montre, ils vont arriver, tu es prêt?"

"Absolument pas."

"T'inquiète pas, concentre-toi sur mon script, je m'occupe du reste."

Vincent se rapprocha lentement du reporter et vint se placer entre ses jambes. Martin se rapprocha doucement de lui, son script entre les mains. Il entendit les bruits de pas familiers dans le couloir.

"C'est parti."

Vincent commença à réciter son texte : les déclarations passionnés d'un homme à son amant. Il posa sa main sur la cuisse de Martin et se pencha encore plus vers lui.Le jeune homme se vint poser sa main droite sur sa hanche. Leurs corps étaient collés. Leurs visages étaient très proches à présent et l'envoyé spécial tenta de lire sa réplique, embarrassé. Les bruits de pas s'étaient arrêtés. Vincent lui fit un clin d'œil distrait et approcha ses lèvres des siennes.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas et ils sursautèrent. Yann, Hugo et Laurent se tenaient dans l'entrebâillement. Les deux premiers étaient livides, le troisième avait l'air éberlué.

Vincent fut le premier à retrouver ses esprits.

"Mais enfin, est-ce que c'est une façon d'entrer comme ça pendant les répétitions?"

"Qu'est-ce que vous foutez." siffla Yann entre ses dents. Il avait l'air fou de rage. LE comédien se rendit compte qu'il se tenait encore entre les jambes de Martin.

"Du théâtre mon cher Yannus. C'est notre pause et Martin est mon cobaye volontaire. Pas vrai Marty?"

"En effet. Vous nous interrompez juste avant la scène du baiser."

"Dans la scène d'après, on est supposés être nus."

"Oui, bah on attendra ce soir."

Vincent le regarda surpris. Ça, c'était pas prévu. Il apprenait vite. Martin lui fit son regard le plus enjôleur et l'humoriste dût se retenir de rire.

"Mais je prends bonne note." Ils se firent un sourire complice et ils entendirent un raclement de gorge.

"Ah, vous êtes encore là?" demanda Vincent avec son air le plus innocent. "On peut vous aider?"

Hugo et Yann semblaient incapables de parler. Ils se contentaient de les fusiller du regard en silence. La vision des deux était assez impressionnante. Le comédien fût content de ne pas être seul avec eux. Il n'en aurait pas mené large.

Laurent prit la parole pour lui demander si sa chronique était prête pour ce soir. Elle l'était. Il parla brièvement avec Martin sur son prochain reportage et sortit. Hugo le suffit rapidement, la fureur alourdissant la lourdeur de ses pas. Yann mit plus de temps, son regard alla de Vincent à Martin.

"Vincent, tu pourras venir me voir dans mon bureau s'il te plait?" Sans attendre sa réponse, il tourna les talons.

"Il ne m'a même pas regardé." remarqua Martin, une fois qu'il fut sorti..

"Tu m'étonnes. Il ne pouvait pas."

"Comment ça?"

"Ça devait faire trop mal." Vincent regarda Martin avec tendresse. "Courage Chaton, c'est bientôt fini. Tu es toujours d'accord pour demain soir?"

"Et comment! Maintenant, c'était sympa ce moment et tout ça, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on reste amis.." fit-il en riant.

Vincent lui donna une tape sur l'épaule. "Nan mais dis donc, c'est bien la première fois qu'on me largue AVANT de passer aux choses qui sérieuses." Ils rirent à nouveau et retournèrent

travailler.

Quand ils virent Yann repartir en sens inverse à travers les fenêtres du bureau, Martin se tourna vers son ami. "De quoi il va te parler à ton avis?"

"On va le savoir tout de suite." Vincent se leva de sa chaise et se prépara à sortir.

"Si je ne reviens pas, venge ma mort." et il sortir, mi-théâtral, mi-terrifié, sous le regard stressé de Martin.


	7. Aveux et pantomine

Vincent respira un grand coup avant de frapper. Ça n'allait pas être une conversation facile, il le savait d'avance. Il trouva Yann pensif, le regard perdu sur une des figurines de Martin dans sa main.. De nouveau, le comédien ressentit un pincement en le voyant aussi démuni. Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour annoncer sa présence. 

"Tu voulais me voir Yannou?" dit-il avec une légèreté qu'il ne ressentait pas, en s'asseyant en face de son patron. Par précaution, il avait fermé la porte. 

"Oui. J'ai remarqué que depuis quelques temps, Martin et toi, vous vous étiez énormément rapprochés. Je n'aime pas m'immiscer dans la vie privé de mes employés mais.. j'aurais aimé savoir ce qu'il se passe exactement entre vous."

Il se contrôle bien, pensa Vincent, pour l'instant. 

"Qu'est-ce que Martin t'a dit? Vous êtes proches tous les deux, il a dû t'en parler non?"

Yann le regarda sans répondre, son regard se faisait plus dur.

"Non, il ne m'a rien dit." finit-il par dire.

"S'il ne l'a pas fait, je vais respecter son choix, Yann. Quand il sera prêt, il parlera. Il veut peut-être.."

"Martin n'est pas pour toi Vincent." l'interrompit Yann. Ça y est, il craque. Il était temps de le pousser encore un peu. 

"Et pourquoi cela?" 

"Martin n'est pas... attiré par les hommes." 

Vincent ricana froidement. "Oh que si, il l'est. Tu peux me croire." ajouta-t-il avec un sourire provocateur. Les yeux de Yann lancèrent des éclairs.

"Martin est sensible, il est en plein questionnement, il est fragile.. Tu vas le blesser."

"Tu n'es pas son père Yann. Il est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il veut. S'il s'est autant rapproché de moi, c'est parce qu'il en a envie. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on arrêterait. Personne ne nous retient." 

Yann commença à s'énerver. "Mais à quoi tu joues bordel?! Tu je jettes sur Hugo dès que tu en as l'occasion depuis septembre et depuis que Martin est revenu, tu essayes de le ramener dans tes filets? Tu veux quoi? Tu veux jouer sur les deux tableaux? Je sais très bien que tu te sers de Martin, tu n'es pas sincère avec lui. Arrête ça!"

Le comédien n'avait jamais vu son patron aussi énervé. Surtout contre lui. On touchait vraiment à un point sensible avec Martin. Il sentait qu'il était peut-être temps de stopper la conversation avant qu'il ne faiblisse et ne lui balance que tout ça n'était qu'un plan pour bouger Hugo et que Martin n'avait aucun sentiment pour lui. Mais non il devait rester fort. Il prit son air le plus énervé. 

"Yann, je me joue de personne, merde! Ce que j'éprouve pour Martin.. ce n'était pas prévu d'accord? Mais ça me rend heureux d'être en compagnie de quelqu'un de bien. Je n'ai pas envie de sacrifier ça pour toi. Surtout pour te faire plaisir. Je connais ta réputation Yann, tu ne t'es pas gêné pendant des années, à enchaîner les conquêtes en boîte de nuit. Y compris le mois dernier, on ne peut pas dire que tu te prives.. Pourquoi est-ce que Martin et moi, on se gênerait? Pourquoi on arrêterait pour toi? Pourquoi est-ce que tu aurais le droit d'être heureux, de partager tes nuits avec quelqu'un et pas Martin et moi?" 

Sans le vouloir, Vincent avait haussé le ton. La situation avec Hugo l'avait réellement blessé. Voir tout le monde aussi épanoui en couple autour de lui et lui si seul avec ses sentiments à sens unique, que la frustration s'épanchait de con propre chef. 

Yann avait baissé la tête, un peu honteux. Vincent sentit qu'il avait été un peu loin. Il commença à battre en retraite. S'il n'avait pas eu une si bonne ouïe , il aurait pu manquer ce que Yann murmura.

"Laisse-le moi Vincent, je t'en prie." Il se retourna, des larmes brillaient dans les yeux du quarantenaire.

"Laisse-moi Martin.. Je ne peux pas le partager, pas avec toi. Je ne peux pas le perdre à quelqu'un de l'équipe, c'est trop difficile. Tu peux avoir qui tu veux, mais pas Martin." 

Jamais l'humoriste ne s'était attendu à une telle déclaration. Il devait sacrément souffrir pour se mettre à nu comme ça. 

"Yann, c'est à Martin de faire son choix." et il se hâta de sortir. 

Martin l'attendait, impatient de savoir comment cela s'était passé. Vincent lui raconta sans trop entré dans les détails. Il lui posa cependant la question qui le taraudait depuis quelques temps. 

"Qu'est-ce que Yann te racontait de ses aventures? Parce qu'il en a eu pas mal.."

"On n'en parlait jamais. C'est pas un sujet que j'aime tellement aborder.. Le savoir avec quelqu'un, ça me faisait mal. Du coup je ne lançais jamais le sujet et lui ne se confiait jamais là-dessus."

"Ça ne m'étonne pas. Tu ne trouves pas bizarre qu'il ne soit jamais trouvé quelqu'un de sérieux depuis tout ce temps.. Ce ne sont que des coups d'un soir.." Vincent avait besoin de faire comprendre quelque chose à Martin. Quelque chose qu'il avait compris dans le bureau tout à l'heure, qu'il avait lu dans la détresse qui émanait des beaux yeux bleus de leur patron. Yann attendait Martin depuis tout ce temps. Il satisfaisait ses besoins charnels dans de pâles copies, des imitations grossières. Quand il y repensait la ressemblance de ces conquêtes éphémères avec le beau reporter qui lui faisait face était frappante. Il se demanda s'il était le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Puis il se rappela la désapprobation dans le regard de Martha quand elle avait vu Yann repartir avec un des compagnons d'un soir. Non, il n'était pas le seul à avoir compris. Yann attendait. De trouver le courage, que Martin comprenne, qu'il fasse le premier pas peut-être..

"Martin.. quand demain soir sera passé.. Il serait bien que tu parles avec Yann. Vraiment." 

Le jeune homme le regarda, surpris mais acquiesça. Lui aussi mourrait d'envie de parler à Yann maintenant que ses sentiments se faisaient plus précis. 

***********************************************************************************************

La journée passa rapidement après ça. Martin partit rejoindre Yann pour bosser avec lui sur le sujet du soir. Une heure seul avec le reporter, et la tristesse semblait avoir déserté le visage du présentateur. Le tournage se déroula sans encombres même si le fait que Martin et Vincent soient assis côte à côté, déclencha une nouvelle crise de la part d'Hugo après l'émission. Vincent leva les yeux au ciel et l'ignora royalement. Il se dirigea droit vers Laurent et Yann qui débriefaient l'émission du soir. Il savait qu'il n'avait une chance de réussir que s'il était en présence du producteur, Yann aurait refusé sa requête s'il lui avait demandé seul à seul.

"Aahh Vincent.. prêt pour demain soir?" demanda le producteur avec enthousiasme. 

"Et comment, c'est une grande soirée pour moi. D'ailleurs j'aurais une faveur à vous demander."

"Mais bien sûr mon petit Vincent." 

"Voilà, je voulais vous demander si Martin pouvait m'accompagner. Il m'a dit qu'il ne devait pas apparaître dans l'émission de demain.. Donc plutôt que de la regarder depuis les loges, il pourrait m'accompagner. Cela me ferait tellement bien d'avoir de la compagnie. Vous savez à quel point je suis stressé de nature. La présence de Martin m'apaise." Un regard en coin à Yann pour enfoncer le clou. Son visage avait pâli par la fureur. 

"Si Martin t'a donné sa réponse, je ne m'y oppose pas. Ce sera une exception." 

"Bien sûr. Une occasion comme cela, ça ne se reproduira pas."

"J'imagine que vous allez au dîner après?" 

"Oh oui. C'est dans ce restaurant très privé dans le 11ème le repas. à côté de chez Martin je crois. Il paraît que l'ambiance là-bas est très... intime et romantique." 

"Romantique, c'est le mot, ils ont des chambres à l'étage.." fit Laurent avec un sourire en coin. "C'est le lieu idéal pour un repas en amoureux, le meilleur de tout Paris. Ils mettent des aphrodisiaques dans tous leurs plats. L'Académie Française veut que vous passiez une bonne soirée, on dirait." 

Ils rirent tous les deux, sous le regard défait de Yann. 

"En effet, mais je crois surtout que c'est la réputation historique de l'endroit qui les a décidé, pas le côté .. sulfureux." 

"Ah mais c'est un établissement tout à fait respectable. C'est juste que là-bas on est sûr de passer une bonne soirée, dans tous les sens du terme." Le producteur lui fit un sourire complice et Vincent lui rendit. Yann partit brusquement sans rien dire. Vincent le vit s'arrêter pour parler vivement avec Hugo. Pas de doute, la dernière partie de leur plan était en marche. Il vit Hugo et Yann regarder dans sa direction au moment où Martin le rejoignit et salua Laurent.

"Tu seras notre représentant auprès de Vincent demain, Martin. Il faudra être aux petits soins pour lui, il va avoir besoin de toi."

Vincent passa son bras autour de celui de reporter alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie. 

"Tu n'as pas idée à quel point Marty." 

Le jeune homme lui sourit, confiant. "Après tout ce qu'on a fait, si ça ne décide pas Hugo, je vois pas ce qui pourrait marcher. Mais ça marchera, j'en suis sûr. Vu la façon dont il me fusillait du regard en partant.." 

L'humoriste soupira, soudainement inquiet. Il avait mis beaucoup en jeu dans son plan et surtout il avait impliqué Martin si profondément que rien ne serait comme avant. Il espérait juste que le dénouement soit celui qu'ils espéraient tous les deux.


	8. Dernières répétitions

L'atmosphère était électrique. Vincent était nerveux pour sa représentation du soir. La Comédie Française l'avait invité avec d'autres artistes à présenter un spectacle reprenant les plus grandes scènes d'amour du théâtre français. Il avait eté honoré et avait accepté tout de suite. Un dîner devait clôturer la soirée dans ce resto si spécial. Il avait été secrètement ravi que Laurent fasse illusion aux chambres qui se trouvaient à l'étage. La révélation avait fait son effet. Martin et lui avaient pu constater. Hugo fulminait, il ne cessait de leur jeter des regards noirs dès qu'il les croisait. Yann réagissait différemment. A ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas bien, il aurait semblé normal mais une agitation violente semblait ponctuer ses gestes les plus anodins. Ses yeux étaient hagards, ils avaient perdus leur éclat. Vincent tenait a garder Martin près de lui aujourd'hui, pour les derniers moments de leur association. Après cette soirée, les rumeurs les concernant seraient sans retour. Martin et lui seraient photographiés ensemble ce soir, leur "couple" serait sous la lumière des projecteurs, littéralement. Il espérait que ce serait le déclic pour Hugo. Et pour Yann peut-être.. Vincent espérait ne pas avoir trop affaibli la relation entre son complice et leur boss. Il verrait bien ce soir..

***********************************************************************************************

Martin n'avait pas le temps de s'angoisser, il avait trop de choses à préparer pour la soirée, il fallait que tout soit parfait. Il s'en voulait un peu de faire ça à Vincent, mais il n'avait pas le choix. C'était pour la bonne cause, il espérait aussi que son meilleur ami comprendrait. Connaissant le caractère de ce dernier, rien n'était moins sûr. Il le voyait roder autour de lui depuis ce matin. Il savait que la foudre allait s'abattre bientôt, n'importe quand. Le tempérament tempétueux de son ami l'y pousserait, c'était sûr. 

Et évidemment, cela arriva. L'après-midi était bien avancé et il s'était isolé sur le toit pour réfléchir à son prochain reportage quand il vit Hugo débarquer en trombe sur la terrasse. 

"Je sais ce que tu as prévu pour ce soir Martin." lui lança-t-il sèchement.

Martin fit semblant de ne pas comprendre. 

"Je sais que tu as réservé une chambre d'hôtel pour Vincent et toi?" 

Martin baissa la tête. "Et alors, si je l'ai fait, ça change quoi? Qui ça regarde à part lui et moi?"

"Mais enfin, tu sais que lui et moi on.." la voix d'Hugo se brisa. "Comment tu peux me faire ça?" 

"Ecoute Hugo, je suis désolé. Mais je n'y peux rien." 

"Tu mériterais que je te colle mon poing dans la gueule!" vociféra Hugo, hors de lui. Il baissa la voix. "Comment oses-tu t'appeler mon ami? Si tu fais ça, toi et moi c'est fini!" 

Martin soupira. Il détestait faire ça à Hugo.. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Son ami avait été long à la détente pour comprendre ce qu'il ressentait pour Vincent. Il lui avait envoyé un message de hier soir pour lui dire qu'il avait rompu avec sa petite amie. Dans son texto, il faisait fortement allusion au fait qu'il l'avait fait pour le comédien. Il espérait sans doute voir Martin et Vincent moins proches ce matin, après sa révélation. Mais cela n'avait rien changé et maintenant il avait appris pour la chambre d'hôtel.. Le reporter espérait que son ami lui pardonnerait un jour. Il évita son regard, s'excusa une dernière fois et sortit. 

Pour sa dernière heure à la rédaction, il se réfugia dans le bureau de Yann.Cela avait toujours été l'endroit où il se sentait le plus en paix. Réfugié sur le canapé dans le bureau, il faisait des recherches sur son prochain reportage. Enfin il essayait surtout de calmer le torrent effréné de ses pensées. Et le regard de Yann posé sur lui de façon quasi permanente ne l'aidait pas à se calmer. Des frissons avaient pris possession de sa peau sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Il lui semblait que l'atmosphère était devenue lourde et qu'elle se refermait sur lui. Mais il resta là, incapable de partir. Quand il vint s'installer près de Yann pour lui montrer ce qu'il avait prévu de faire, il sentit les frissons s'accentuer. Il n'arrivait pas à le regarder dans les yeux. Le présentateur le sentit.

"Martin?"

"Hummm" les yeux de Martin ne quittait pas l'écran de l'ordinateur.

"Tu es sûr de toi, avec Vincent? Tu es sûr que c'est lui que tu veux?"

Martin ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais commit l'erreur de regarder l'homme à ses côtés. Les yeux bleus de ce dernier brillaient étrangement, ils semblaient si .. tristes. Soudainement il n'eut pas le courage de lui mentir. S'il ne voulait pas tout faire foirer, il fallait qu'il parte maintenant avant de tout raconter. Il se leva précipitamment.

"Ecoute, Yann je vais y aller. Toi tu vas bientôt partir pour l'enregistrement et il faut que je me prépare alors.. on se voit lundi." Il savait qu'il fuyait comme un lâche mais il avait besoin de s'échapper. 

Il se dirigeait à grands pas vers la porte mais Yann fut plus rapide et vint se placer devant cette dernière pour l'empêcher de sortir. Le reporter sursauta et s'arrêta juste à temps avant de lui rentrer dedans. Il le regarda sans comprendre. 

"Il y a quelque chose qu'on a pas terminé l'autre fois, je veux que tu partes avec ce soir." Avant que Martin ait eu le temps de comprendre, Yann le tira vers lui et l'embrassa avec fougue. Il aurait dû le repousser mais ses yeux se fermèrent et il se laissa fondre sous ce baiser. Ses mains vinrent accrocher les hanches de Yann. Les frissons qui le parcouraient auparavant s'étaient transformés en flammes qui couraient librement sous sa peau. Il n'avait aucune envie d'arrêter le baiser mais il le fallait. A contre-cœur, il se détacha de l'étreinte de son patron. 

"Pardonne-moi." murmura-t-il avant de sortir sans demander son reste.Il ne voulait surtout pas voir le visage de l'homme qu'il venait de repousser. Pendant quelques secondes il hésita à retourner dans le bureau et à tout avouer mais il se rappela qu'il avait promis d'aider Vincent. S'il disait tout à Yann maintenant, leur plan était fichu. Alors il ignora la boule qui lui entravait la gorge et se dirigea vers son bureau pour partir. La soirée allait bientôt commencer et Vincent devait l'attendre pour partir. 

En chemin, il déposa une boite sur le bureau d'Hugo. Il espérait qu'il la verrait à temps...

***********************************************************************************************

"Tu as été fantastique, tout le monde t'a adoré!" s'exclama Martin avec enthousiasme alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à leur table pour dîner.

"Merci c'est gentil Marthy. Mon Dieu, j'ai encore les jambes en coton et je tremble de partout.. Quelle soirée. J'avais tellement peur. Ma voix n'a pas trop tremblé?"

"Pas du tout, tu as été parfait." le rassura Martin en regardant à l'intérieur de la boîte de chocolats qui ornait leur table. "Oh j'adore, regarde." fit-il à Vincent en sortant une des friandises : une fraise enrobée de chocolat. "J'en mangeais tout le temps aux Etats-Unis. C'est supposé être une friandise sensuelle"dit-il en riant. "Ça va avec le principe du resto et de l'hôtel, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'ils choisissent ça pour accueillir les clients, ça annonce la couleur."

Le comédien lui sourit, tentant que contrôler la vague de nostalgie qui menaçait de le submerger.. Il aurait aimé qu'Hugo soit là avec lui pour partager tout ça. Il avait espéré qu'il serait là à la sortie de théâtre. Il était 22 heures à présent, l'émission était terminée depuis longtemps et il semblait fort improbable qu'il vienne maintenant. Il tenta de faire bonne figure mais Martin sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se confia. 

"Je pensais qu'il viendrait.. Hugo. Même Yann. J'étais sûr qu'ils seraient là ce soir, avant qu'on rentre dans le resto. Je suis désolée de t'avoir embarqué dans tout ça pour ce résultat là."

"La soirée n'est pas finie Vincent. Et je ne t'ai pas raconté mais Yann m'a embrassé tout à l'heure avant qu'on parte."

"Et bah il a mis le temps celui-là!! Alors c'était comment? Comparé à moi je veux dire?" ajouta-t-il, l'air taquin. 

"Alors, ne le prends pas mal.. mais ce n'était pas du tout pareil." Ils rirent tous les 2. Ah bah j'imagine oui." Vincent marqua une pause. "Tu l'aimes? Tu n'es plus perdu dans tes sentiments , par rapport au fait d'aimer les hommes ou non?" 

Martin hocha la tête, l'air soudain grave. "Je ne suis plus perdu. Et oui, je crois que je suis amoureux. Je n'ai jamais été trop sûr de ce que c'était, tu sais, ça me passait au-dessus ces histoires. Mais j'ai jamais ressenti ça avant et c'est tellement fort que oui, je crois que je l'aime.."

"Je suis content pour toi alors. Portons un toast à nos amours foireux et compliqués." Ils levèrent leurs verres en souriant. 

"Ça va, je vous dérange pas?!" La voix avait claqué dans l'air tel un fouet et Vincent sursauta, renversant un peu de sa boisson sur la nappe. 

"Hugo??"


	9. Double-jeu et cadeau

Hugo se tenait devant eux, l'air inflexible. Vincent oscillait entre panique et euphorie. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à le voir DANS le restaurant, il état fermé aux personnes étrangères à la réception donnée par la Comédie Française..

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" bafouilla-t-il. Il se tourna vers Martin qui regardait Hugo, inquisiteur. 

Hugo sortit une petite boite en carton de la poche de sa veste. Vincent remarqua qu'il avait fait un effort pour s'habiller ce qui voulait probablement dire qu'il savait déjà depuis un bout de temps qu'il serait là ce soir. La boite en revanche, ne lui disait rien. Hugo regarda Martin et l'agressivité du matin avait disparu de sa voix.

"J'ai eu ton "cadeau"."

"Tu as lu le mot qu'il y avait avec, j'espère?" 

"Oui bien sûr."

"Très bien, alors je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. C'est une histoire qui va se régler entre vous deux à présent." 

"Mais enfin Martin, qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demanda Vincent qui ne comprenait plus rien. 

"Je suis désolé Vincent, mais il fallait que je le fasse. Ça devenait trop glissant comme terrain, pour tout le monde. Je vous laisse tous les deux , j'ai fini ma part." Le jeune homme se leva de sa chaise et se tourna vers son meilleur ami. "Tu me pardonnes j'espère, je l'ai fait aussi pour toi." 

"Mouais on verra plus tard." répliqua Hugo avec une petite moue. Ses yeux brillaient. 

"Ça, ça veut dire oui." chantonna Martin, gaiement. "Par contre je prends ça." fit-il en récupérant la boite de fraises chocolatées. "Moi j'ai pas de repas en amoureux ce soir, c'est ma seule récompense pour ma bonne action." Il donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule d'Hugo et se tourna une dernière fois vers Vincent : "Profitez-bien!" 

Il s'éclipsa, vif comme l'éclair, laissant les deux autres hommes, nerveux et heureux à la fois. 

Hugo finit par s'asseoir à la place de Martin. Vincent eut le souffle coupé, il le trouvait si beau à la lueur des bougies qui inondait la table. 

"Tu m'expliques?" fit-il par demander à Hugo.

Le jeune homme trempa ses lèvres dans le verre que Martin avait laissé. "Il a même pris ma boisson préférée, il a pensé à tout..." 

Vincent le regardait sans comprendre. Hugo s'expliqua. 

"Dans la boite qu'il m'a laissé au bureau, il y avait une lettre qui expliquait tout. Pourquoi vous vous êtes rapprochés aussi fort, aussi rapidement. Qu'il n'était pas amoureux de toi et que tu ne l'étais pas de lui non plus. Que ton but n'étais pas de me blesser mais que je me rende compte de ce que je risquais de perdre à jouer à l'autruche.. Que tu m'aimais.. Et que j'avais besoin d'un bon coup de pied aux fesses." 

"Tu savais déjà tout ça je suis sûr, à part notre plan. On aurait pas dû en avoir besoin. Ça aurait pu être plus simple."

"C'est vrai. Martin le savait aussi. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a dit de venir à cette heure-là. Il a commandé la boisson que je préfère. Il n'a jamais eu l'intention de partager ce dîner avec toi, il avait prévu de me céder sa place depuis le début.. Il m'a donné toutes les instructions dans sa lettre. Et tu n'as pas fait attention, tu étais trop accaparé par les interviews à l'entrée, mais quand il a donné son nom à la réception, pour qu'ils l'inscrivent comme étant ton invité pour ce soir, il a donné le mien. C'est mon nom qu'il y a sur toutes les listes de la soirée. C'est comme ça que j'ai pu rentré." 

"Quel petit con avec un double-plan." souffla Vincent, ébahi. " Il a pensé à tout.. Et moi qui pensait être un génie du crime. Je peux prendre ma retraite." 

Hugo rit de bon cœur. "Il est très doué. Et il était très déterminé à ce qu'on finisse ensemble. C'était quoi ton plan final? Faire croire que vous aviez couché ensemble?"

Vincent acquiesça. "Maintenant que j'y réfléchis, celui de Martin était bien meilleur, moins extrême." 

"Tu sais que ça aurait mis la révolution dans la rédac. J'aurais probablement mis mon poing dans la figure de Martin. Mais c'est surtout Yann qui aurait très mal réagi."

"Parce que mettre son poing dans la gueule de son meilleur pote, c'est pas "mal réagir" d'après toi?" taquina Vincent alors que les plats arrivaient.

"Bon oui tu as raison... Yann était dans un état lamentable ce soir. J'ai cru qu'il allait jamais pouvoir faire l'émission. Il cherchait ses mots, arrivait pas à lire le prompteur.. Ça faisait mal au cœur. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire pour votre plan. Je n'ai lu la lettre qu'une fois que j'étais seul dans le taxi pour rentrer."

'Donc il n'est pas au courant. Il faudrait lui dire, qu'il ne soit pas malheureux tout le weekend.. Je crois qu'il est vraiment très amoureux de Martin."

"Bien sûr qu'il l'est. Ça fait longtemps. Et encore tu ne les vois que depuis septembre. Nous autres, ça fait plusieurs années qu'on a de sérieux doutes."

"Pourtant il collectionne les aventures non?" 

"Oui.. un peu comme moi. Il ne les aimait pas plus que moi. Ce n'était que sexuel."

"Et moi c'est sexuel aussi?" 

Le regard d'Hugo se fit doux comme du miel. "Non, bien sûr que non toi c'est différent. Je suis désolé Vincent. Je me suis mal comporté avec toi. Je n'assumais pas ce que je ressentais, j'ai été lâche vis à vis de toi.. et de Cindy aussi. Je me suis accroché alors que je savais bien que ce n'était pas d'elle dont j'étais amoureux. Je nous ai fait perdre du temps.." 

Vincent resta muet devant un tel aveu. Il battit des cils afin que les larmes qui perlaient à ses paupières ne coulent pas. Hugo lui prit la main et il la serra doucement. Vincent entremêla leurs doigts. 

"Tu ne m'en veux pas? D'avoir essayé de te rendre jaloux avec Martin? Il s'est rien passé entre nous tu sais. Enfin si on s'est embrassés un fois, juste pour qu'il teste ce qu'il ressentait quand il embrassait un homme. Mais apparemment j'embrasse moins bien que Yann.."

"Attends quoi .. et quoi? Yann et toi vous avez embrassé Martin?" 

"Oui mais moi c'était pour la science. Et Yann c'était pour.. autre chose.. Et ne sois pas jaloux hein, parce que techniquement avec ta copine, je suis sûr que vous jouiez pas au scrabble le soir." 

Hugo se tût. Il avait raison, il était très mal placé pour dire quoi que soit. Ils se lancèrent dans une bataille de regards pour le principe puis il finit par capituler. Avec un sourire satisfait, Vincent entama son assiette. 

Le repas se passa agréablement, entre discussions animées et œillades enjôleuses. La tension montait doucement, ils la sentaient tous les deux. Pendant le dessert, Vincent entreprit soudain de caresser doucement la jambe d'Hugo avec son pied. Voyant le regard brûlant d'Hugo, il enleva ses chaussures et laissa son pied remonter lentement le long de la cuisse de celui qui lui faisait face. 

"Vincent.." la voix d'Hugo se faisait pressante. 

"Oui" répondit ce dernier avec un sourire angélique.

"J'aimerais finir mon dessert d'abord si ça ne t'ennuie pas." 

"Moi qui pensais être ton dessert préféré." Il appuya doucement le bout de son pied sur l'entrejambe du journaliste. Celui-ci ferma les yeux en étouffant un gémissement. "En tout cas, vu ce que je sens, ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger. A moins que tu aies gardé ton micro dans ta poche?" Son sourire s'était fait plus provocateur. Il adorait provoquer Hugo, et surtout ça l'empêchait de penser au fait qu'il mourrait d'envie de lui arracher ses vêtements, là tout de suite. 

Au moment de terminer son dessert, Hugo ressortit la boite. "Il y avait autre chose dedans, à part la lettre de Martin." Devant le regard interrogateur de Vincent, il eut un petit sourire en coin et sortit son contenu.

"Il a réservé une chambre là-haut.. et il nous a laissé la clef."

Les yeux de Vincent s'écarquillèrent et Hugo fut ravi de voir le désir s'y briller avec intensité. 

"Je n'ai plus très faim tout d'un coup. Par contre je m'allongerais bien.. c'était une rude journée" murmura Vincent d'une voix rauque en plongeant son regard dans celui du journaliste.

"Si tu es fatigué, tu veux peut-être que je te laisse?" taquina le plus jeune.

"Oh mais tais-toi donc." le coupa Vincent, avant de le prendre par la main et de le guider vers l'ascenseur qui menait aux chambres. Il esquiva un peu brutalement les autres invités qui tentaient de l'aborder. L'hôtel était animé et la décence exigea d'eux qu'ils attendent de franchir la porte de la chambre avant de se sauter dessus. Vincent se retrouva dos contre la porte de la chambre, Hugo accroché à ses lèvres. Le comédien sentit les mains du journaliste s'immiscer sous sa chemise cherchant sa peau. Les doigts glissaient sur l'étendue velouté, s'attardant sur ses pointes de chair. Vincent rejeta sa tête en arrière et Hugo vint explorer son long cou avec passion. Les hanches du l'humoriste commencèrent à onduler de leur propre chef. Hugo commença alors à s'occuper de son pantalon, l'envoyant à l'autre bout de la pièce, ainsi que son caleçon. 

"Je suis désavantagé" fit remarquer Vincent alors qu'il entreprenait d'enlever la veste de son amant. 

"Je te propose qu'on joue à armes égales alors." chuchota Hugo à son oreille avant d'en mordiller le lobe. Vincent gémit contre lui. "Après une journée pareille, une bonne douche, ça te dit?"

Devant le sourire coquin du journaliste, il acquiesça et en deux temps trois mouvements, il se retrouva sous l'eau chaude, le corps nu de l'autre homme contre le sien. Leurs baisers se faisaient plus pressants, et Vincent n'aurait su dire la chaleur qu'il ressentait venait de la vapeur d'eau ou de la délicieuse friction du bas-ventre de son compagnon contre le sien. Les mouvements étaient moins précis et Vincent sentit une brûlure familière commencer à envahir ses reins. Il s'éloigna de son amant et eut un sourire amusé devant son air choqué. Il embrassa son cou et descendit tout doucement, explorant le torse musclé et ruisselant d'eau. Il descendit jusqu'à l'objet de son désir et le prit en bouche, imitant le mouvement que faisaient leurs hanches quelques secondes plus tôt. Les gémissements d'Hugo résonnaient comme une douce musique à ses oreilles. Une main vint se frayer dans ses cheveux avec douceur, presque tendre. Le sentant proche de l'orgasme, il arrêta ses caresses et remonta avec lenteur, caressa de ses mains la peau qu'il rencontrait sur son passage. Hugo l'embrassa sauvagement pour le remercier. Il poussa Vincent contre la paroi de la douche et noua ses jambes autour de sa taille. Après avoir cherché le nécessaire, ils finirent par s'unir en un gémissement commun. Toujours entourés par la cascade d'eau, leurs mouvements furent précipités et impatients. La chaleur monta encore d'un cran, et après de longues minutes de plaisir montant crescendo, ils se consumèrent l'un contre l'autre, comblés. 

Une fois que leurs jambes leur permirent de bouger à nouveau, ils se réfugièrent dans le lit. Ils parlèrent encore un peu puis firent l'amour à nouveau. Blotti contre son désormais compagnon Vincent savoura son bonheur et espéra que Martin serait récompensé de ses bonnes actions.


	10. "Je ne suis pas très courageux"

Martin prit une grande bouffée d'air en sortant du restaurant. Il était content que son plan ait marché et que ses deux amis soient réunis. Il espérait que rien ne se mettrait entre eux désormais. Il alla se poser quelques minutes contre l'un des murs du restaurant donnant sur une petit rue pavée et calme. Il fuma lentement, les yeux fermés, ses pensées le ramenant inéluctablement à Yann et à leur baiser dans son bureau. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point leur relation s'était accélérée brusquement depuis qu'il s'était rapproché de Vincent. Leur amitié avait toujours été particulièrement ambiguë, à tel point qu'elle avait remis en question sa sexualité. Maintenant qu'il avait accepté son attirance pour les hommes, et que Yann allait savoir qu'il n'était pas en couple avec Vincent, il se demandait si cela avait changé quelque chose ou si Yann allait se réfugier dans leur relation de travail pour couper court à leur attirance. Il tenta de reprendre ses esprits et décida de rentrer. Il était temps de se mettre au chaud, il faisait particulièrement froid ce soir. Il resserra son blouson contre lui pour lutter contre le vent glacial et se remit en marche vers son appartement. Au moment de tourner au coin de la rue, une main l'agrippa brusquement en le tirant en arrière.Il se retrouva dos contre le mur de pierre. Il s'apprêta à se défendre quand ses yeux rencontrèrent le regard céruléen de son patron. 

"Yann, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" s'exclama-t-il, surpris.

L'autre homme ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, ses mains toujours agrippées sur l'avant-bras du reporter, le maintenant en place contre le mur de pierre. Il le fixait comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était lui qu'il voyait.

"Je ne pensais pas que tu sortirais si tôt. Vincent n'est pas avec toi?"

"Hugo ne t'a rien dit? Non Vincent n'est pas avec moi, il est avec lui."

Yann le regarda sans comprendre, puis le relâcha lentement. Martin remarqua qu'il avait l'air un peu hagard, et surtout transi de froid. Il leva sa main et la posa sur la joue de son patron. Elle était glaciale contre sa paume. Yann ferma les yeux et accentua la pression de sa joue contre la main réconfortante. 

"Martin, je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que fait Hugo avec Vincent, à ta place?"

"Parce que c'était ce qui était prévu depuis le début, c'était le but. Vincent m'a demandé de l'aider à rendre Hugo jaloux en faisant croire que lui et moi, on était en train de tomber amoureux. Histoire qu'Hugo se rende compte qu'il n'allait pas l'attendre éternellement. De mon côté, je me suis arrangé pour qu'Hugo passe le dîner avec Vincent à ma place."

"Et la chambre d'hôtel? Celle que tu as réservé pour vous deux?"

Martin le regarda surpris. "Comment tu es au courant? Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de l'utiliser, j'ai laissé les clefs à Hugo. J'espère qu'ils s'en serviront." Une idée lui traversa l'esprit et il espéra se tromper. 

"Yann, depuis quand tu attends? Et pourquoi tu attendais ici?" 

Le présentateur baissa les yeux. "J'attendais que tu sortes.. je me disais qu'avant de monter avec Vincent dans la chambre, tu aurais besoin de fumer alors.. je t'attendais."

"Et tu aurais fait quoi? Si j'étais vraiment descendu? Si j'étais vraiment sur le point de coucher avec Vincent?"

"Je ne sais pas, j'aurais essayé de te dissuader.. Je suis pas doué pour les discours. Si j'avais été courageux, je serais entré dans le restaurant, je serais allé à votre table et je t'aurais dit que tu faisais une grosse erreur et que Vincent n'était pas un homme pour toi. Mais je ne suis pas très courageux." admit-il en baissant la tête. "Je t'attendais en silence du coup. En priant pour que tu sortes." 

"Yann, depuis combien de temps tu es là? Depuis la fin du tournage?" Le quarantenaire acquiesça en silence. "Mon dieu mais ça fait des heures.. C'est pas étonnant que tu sois gelé du coup. Ça te dirait un café? Je te l'offre.Tu as attendu dans le froid à cause de moi, ce serait la moindre des choses.." Son ami le regarda droit dans les yeux et devant son air perdu, Martin se sentit déterminé à prendre soin de lui. Il l'avait beaucoup négligé ces derniers temps, il fallait qu'il se rattrape. Il le prit doucement par le bras et ils se mirent en route vers l'appartement du reporter. 

***********************************************************************************************

Yann regardait Martin s'activer en cuisine, sa tasse de café fumant entre les mains. Son envoyé spécial était aux petits soins pour lui, vérifiant la chaleur de son front, l'englobant dans une couverture, tentant de le faire manger. Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont il avait envie. Il voulait des réponses et puis, d'autres choses aussi, moins avouables, plus physiques. Leur baiser de tout à l'heure repassait en boucle dans sa tête. 

"Martin, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Vincent? Il y a des gens de Bangumi qui vous ont vu vous embrasser lundi soir.."

"Huumm, oui ça, c'est vrai. On s'est embrassés. Mais ça ne voulait rien dire." Il vint s'installer en face de Yann dans le canapé, un café en main. 

"Tu l'as embrassé quand même.. C'était bien au moins?" la voix du présentateur était acide. Martin le foudroya du regard. 

"Et toi tous les mecs que tu embrasses depuis des années, c'était bien?" 

"Ce n'est pas pareil. Eux ils ne comptent pas." Martin leva les yeux au ciel et recommença à surveiller la pizza qui chauffait au four.

"Bah voyons, les amants que tu as collectionnés et affichés ouvertement devant moi ne comptent pas, première nouvelle." 

"Mais c'est vrai! Ce n'étaient que des copies, des amusements passagers, en attendant..."

"En attendant quoi?" 

"Toi". Martin s'arrêta brusquement. Il était troublé, son cœur battait plus fort. Il garda le dos tourné.

"En attendant que tu te rendes compte que j'étais là. Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui couvait entre nous. Et je t'ai vu lutté de toutes tes forces contre ça, pendant des années. Moi je n'attendais qu'un geste de ta part pour tomber à tes pieds. Alors je patientais, je prenais des amants pour passer le temps, combler l'envie aussi, le vide surtout. J'ai essayé de faire en sorte qu'ils te ressemblent mais ça ne suffisait jamais. Et puis j'ai vu que tu commençais à accepter le fait que tu pouvais être attiré par des hommes et j'ai pensé alors que c'était bon, qu'on allait pouvoir être .. nous, complètement. Vincent est arrivé et j'ai cru que j'allais te voir partir avec lui. Te perdre à un autre homme était affreux mais te perdre à quelqu'un de l'équipe... Je n'aurais pas pu le supporter. Je t'attends depuis que tu es entré dans ma vie."

"J'ai toujours su que tu étais là.. Comment tu crois que j'en suis venu à me poser des questions sur le fait d'aimer les hommes ou pas!"

"Et pourtant c'est Vincent que tu as embrassé en premier. ." Martin se retourna pour lui répliquer une remarque acerbe mais Yann s'était furtivement glissé derrière lui et le plaqua sans ménagement mais sans violence, contre le mur de sa cuisine. Martin sentit son coeur s'accélérer violemment dans sa poitrine alors que leurs souffles se mélangeaient. 

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit à propos de Vincent, de votre plan, de votre baiser..."

"Parce que j'avais peur que tu t'énerves et me tues parce que je perturbe ton travail." taquina Martin pour masquer sa nervosité. Yann se pencha un peu plus, effleurant les lèvres du jeune homme avec les siennes.

"Rassure-toi, de toutes les choses que j'ai envie de te faire, te tuer est bien la dernière."

Martin haussa un sourcil moqueur et laissa échapper son petit rire de gorge si discret qui faisait toujours perdre ses moyens à Yann en quelques secondes. Sans prévenir, il l'embrassa avec force, déterminé à lui faire comprendre. Martin gémit doucement contre ses lèvres et le plus vieux en profita pour approfondir le baiser, savourant la douceur de la langue du jeune homme contre la sienne. Martin avait enroulé une des ses jambes autour de ses hanches afin que leurs corps soient le plus collés possible.. Yann délaissa la bouche de son reporter pour promener la sienne le long de sa mâchoire, de sa pomme d'Adam pour se nicher au creux de son cou, suçotant et mordillant jusqu'à teinter la chair tendre de rouge foncée. Les bruits qu'il entendait à son oreille ne l'aidaient pas à arrêter et il laissa ses dents taquiner la peau tendre, marquant son passage. Martin rejeta la tête en arrière, s'exposant encore plus et le présentateur continua de plus belle, impatient de sentir son futur amant défaillir contre lui. Ce qui, si on se fiait aux moments impatients des hanches de ce dernier, ne devrait plus prendre très longtemps. 

Une sonnerie brusque vint interrompre le moment et les faire sursauter tous les deux. Yann recula et la vision de Martin, adossé contre le mur, la tête rejetée en arrière, les cheveux ébouriffés, les lèvres rouges, et le cou ainsi exposé lui donna de retourner se blottir contre lui à l'instant. Martin tentait de reprendre sa respiration et rouvrit les yeux. Yann fut ravi de voir qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus sombres qu'à l'accoutumée. 

"La pizza est prête." murmura Martin, la voix rauque. 

"Je n'ai pas faim." répondit Yann en se rapprochant de lui à nouveau.

Martin l'esquiva avec un petit rire. "Tu permets mais moi j'ai faim. Je n'ai rien mangé depuis ce midi et tu vas me faire le plaisir de manger aussi parce que tu as attendu debout dans le froid pendant des heures. Te connaissant je suis sûr que tu n'as rien avalé après l'émission."

Il entraîna Yann vers la table et ils mangèrent tous les deux. La discussion n'était pas gênée comme le présentateur aurait pu le craindre. Il sentit Martin entremêler leurs jambes sous la table et il le laissa faire avec plaisir. 

"Regarde ce que j'ai pu récupérer," s'exclama joyeusement Martin, en allant chercher la boîte de fraises. Il la tendit à Yann mais son téléphone sonna en même temps, Yann ne pu s'empêcher de regarder qui appelait.. C'était Vincent. Une bouffée de possessivité s'empara de lui et il chipa le téléphone à Martin avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre. 

"Allo Vincent, c'est Yann. Désolé mais Martin ne peut pas te parler pour le moment. D'une part parce que tu te l'aies beaucoup accaparé ces derniers temps, et d'une autre, parce que lui et moi, on s'apprête à être très occupés. Il te rappelle plus tard." Sur ce, il raccrocha sous le regard mi-mécontent, mi-excité du reporter. Il ouvrit la bouche pour le réprimer mais Yann le fit taire en lui prenant la main. Le reporter oublia ce qu'il voulait dire devant les yeux couleur orage de son patron.

"Ta chambre Martin?"demanda le présentateur . Il suivit le regard du jeune homme en direction du couloir.

"Parfait. Et on prend ça aussi" ajouta-t-il en saisissant les chocolats. Il entraîna Martin derrière lui. 

 

***********************************************************************************************

C'était encore meilleur que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Et pourtant il en avait passé des nuits et des jours à visionner ce que ça pouvait être de faire l'amour à Martin, avec lui.. Cependant, rien ne l'avait préparé à la vision du jeune homme au-dessus de lui, les yeux fermés, s'abandonnant aux mouvements de leurs deux corps enflammés. Yann avait eu du mal à croire que c'était sa première fois avec un homme, il s'était montré si impatient, si désireux d'explorer et de ressentir. Il avait voulu faire le malin tout à l'heure mais c'était Martin qui avait pris le contrôle et qui l'avait fait basculer sur le lit. Martin encore qui l'avait déshabillé et caressé son corps nu jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus que de la pâte à modeler sous ses doigts. Incapable de faire autre chose que de gémir son prénom d'un ton pressé. C'était lui encore qui avait remplacé ses mains par sa bouche et qui était descendu avec une exquise lenteur jusqu'à son bas-ventre et qui avait continué et accentué ses caresses jusqu'à ce qu'il perde le contrôle. Il lui avait rendu la pareille bien sûr, avec une voracité qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Trop impatient d'avoir contre lui le corps de celui qu'il désirait comme un fou depuis si longtemps. Il ne comptait plus les nuits passées à tenter d'apaiser sa frustration, à imaginer la sensation des lèvres du jeune homme contre sa peau, ses mains sur son ventre, plus bas, le son de sa voix alors qu'il s'abandonnerait. Ces nuits-là finissaient toujours dans un plaisir doux-amer, toujours préférables à celles passés dans des bras censés ressembler à ceux de Martin et qui lui faisaient se sentir encore plus seul. 

Mais chaque baiser du jeune homme semblait effacer une à une toutes ces nuits de plaisir stérile et décevant. Sa peau était en feu et chaque seconde semblait alimenter un peu plus le brasier qui partait de ses reins pour parcourir son corps en entier. Leurs mouvements étaient de plus en plus désordonnés, n'obéissant plus qu'au plaisir qui les guidait vers la chute. Yann profita de la vue de Martin au-dessus de lui, ses marques partout sur son corps, le plaisir marquant ses traits, ses gémissements venant alimenter les flammes qui consumaient le plus vieux. La main du jeune homme était descendue jusqu'à son bas-ventre et marquait le même rythme que celui de leurs hanches, lui promettant ainsi de succomber bientôt. Yann vint jalousement la chasser pour la remplacer par le sienne. Martin gémit encore plus fort : "Oh putain c'est encore mieux qu'avant.." avant de s'abandonner aux caresses de son aîné. "Yann, je vais pas tenir longtemps."

"Moi non plus.. Regarde-moi Martin, je veux te voir..." Par pudeur, il ne termina pas sa phrase mais son amant l'avait parfaitement compris. Il se consuma au-dessus de lui, ses yeux ne quittant pas les siens. Yann le suivit quelques secondes plus tard, incapable de résister à cette vision. 

Il se blottit contre le torse de Martin, le souffle coupé, les jambes en coton. Son corps tremblait encore violemment. Cet orgasme-là avait été plus fort que tous ceux qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent.. 

"Si j'avais su que c'était aussi bon, je m'y serais mis avant." murmura Martin à son oreille, les faisant rire tous les deux. Yann fit courir ses doigts sur la peau douce de l'épaule de son amant et il se serra un peu plus fort contre lui. "Pour moi aussi c'était particulièrement bon.. Tu es sûr que t'es pas entraîné plus que ça avec Vincent? Parce que tu avais l'air de savoir ce que tu faisais .." Martin rit doucement et vint capturer ses lèvres. "Je me suis documenté. J'ai vu un certain nombre de vidéos, pris des idées." sa bouche se perdit dans les contours de son cou.. "Je nous imaginais à leur place.. je t'avoue que je perdais ma concentration assez vite.." chuchota à son oreille avec un sourire aguicheur. Martin vit basculer Yann et plongea son regard dans le sien.. 

"Et toi tu t'es "entraîné" avec Vincent?" 

Yann eut un moment de surprise avant de sourire.. "Je savais que tu étais jaloux de Vincent quand tu es rentré!" 

"Pfff" Martin posa sa tête contre son torse, caressant son ventre du bout des doigts. 

"Tu n'as jamais eu à t'inquiéter de personne Martin." 

"J'espère bien!" s'exclama le plus jeune avant de se saisir la fraise au chocolat que son compagnon lui tendait. Il savoura la friandise, appréciant la douceur du chocolat et l'acidité du fruit. Il la mangea par petits morceaux laissant sa bouche s'attarder à chaque fois sur la partie chocolatée. "J'avais oublié à quel point j'adorais ces trucs là! Tu veux goûter? Il leva les yeux vers Yann mais il se retrouve brusquement sur le dos, son amant au dessus de lui.

"Tout à l'heure" répondit Yann d'une voix rauque avant de capturer ses lèvres à nouveau. Martin se sentit fondre sous les caresses de son compagnon, encore et encore. 

Plusieurs heures plus tard, quand ils eurent suffisamment apaisé leur désir l'un de l'autre et qu'ils s'apprêtaient à s'endormir, il vérifia son téléphone. Il avait un message de Vincent et un d'Hugo. Tous deux le remerciaient et Martin sourit. Il était heureux d'avoir aidé ses amis à se trouver. Et il l'était encore plus d'avoir lui-même trouvé l'homme qui dormait à présent dans son lit, blotti contre lui. 

Il y a des risques qu'il est bon de prendre. 

 

 

FIN


End file.
